


Company Of Wolves

by Darkrivertempest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Het and Slash, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus thought life was insufferable before he was bitten by Greyback. Once Lupin catches wind of his 'affliction', Remus pounces with relish, hoping to rekindle what he thought was lost. They have no idea how complicated it will become once Hermione Granger decides to help them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2011 Snupin Santa. 
> 
> Pay attention to the warnings!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and canon Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling and associates. I am in no way affiliated with Warner Brothers, JK Rowling, or Scholastic. I do not make any money from the publishing or writing of this story.
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely betas: Sotia and Stgulik!

Severus looked over the pamphlet he’d been handed when he’d stepped inside the new town hall in Hogsmeade. 

_Welcome to Supporting Wizarding Equality and Transition, or S.W.E.A.T.!_

He rolled his eyes and snorted derisively. Ridiculous acronym aside, he congratulated himself on knowing his former students all too well when his eyes scanned the room and landed on a certain frizzy-haired witch.

He was not, however, happy with the motley crew that was assembled, either mingling with others or sitting reservedly in seats, spread far apart. Severus spotted at least one centaur, who looked like he was trying to find a discreet spot in which to defecate; three Veelas, or at least half-Veela, if the salivating males surrounding them was anything to go by; two hags, who were giving him a languid perusal and licking their lips, making him shudder; four house-elves, all of whom milled about the know-it-all witch; and one vampire, the tell-tale sunken eyes and cherry-red lips giving him away. The rest were human or human variants, such as werewolves, several Fae, some of whom had slowly crept into Wizarding society’s view after Voldemort had been vanquished, and a couple giant crossbreeds rounding out the diverse gathering. 

It was a veritable smorgasbord of creatures, sentient and otherwise.

And, dear Zeus! Was that three nymphs that ran by him, followed closely by an obviously randy satyr with a grotesquely-sized penis? No, no, he was not staying here. No matter that he’d promised Granger that he would attend. 

“Severus, is that you?”

Groaning to himself, he slowly turned to a dishevelled Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, his slobbering son, Teddy, perched on his right hip. “Lupin,” Severus drawled. 

The affable wizard held out his hand to shake Severus’ but withdrew it a moment later, when the Potions master refused to take it. “I’m surprised to see you here,” he remarked.

“I, however, concluded that you _had_ to be amongst Miss Granger’s ragtag bunch.” Severus glanced to Teddy. “Has the lycanthropy gene manifested within the child yet?”

Letting the slight go, Lupin smiled somewhat. “No, not yet. I won’t truly know until he hits puberty, though.” He shifted his son due to the child’s constant squirming. “But he has the energy of a Were around the full moon. He’s always finding mischief. Aren’t you?” He placed a quick kiss on Teddy’s forehead and returned his attention to Snape. “He’s a bit clingy since Dora...”

Severus grimaced when Lupin trailed off. It had been barely seven months since the end of the war, and every last person was affected, either directly or indirectly. While Remus had survived a Killing Curse hurtled his way due to the very fact of his lycanthropy, his unfortunate and clumsy wife had not. Though it was on the tip of his tongue to be caustic towards the shaggy werewolf, Snape found that he lacked the energy, or perhaps it was the idea that he and Remus were the last of their generation left alive that kept him from wishing to alienate the one person who knew most, if not all of his history. 

Stepping to the side, so that Remus could enter the meeting hall, Severus looked the child over once more. “Is he teething?”

The look on Remus’ face was amusing, as he resembled someone who had just swallowed a bug. “Erm, yes... he is.” He studied Snape. “How could you tell?”

Snape arched a brow. “His mouth is full of your jumper and there’s more drool than that damned three-headed dog could produce.”

Remus covered Teddy’s ear with a free hand. “Severus! Mind your tongue!”

“Damned!” the tyke sounded past the bunched up fabric now filling his cheeks.

Severus snorted and crossed his arms with a smirk. “I like the snot-nosed brat already.”

“He’s not...” Lupin’s temper looked as if it would flare for a moment before he eyes widened. “Severus,” he said softly, “when?”

Quietly backed into a corner, near a steaming pile of centaur dung, the dour wizard shook him off with a frown of confusion. “What the bloody hell are you on about?”

Lupin glanced to the sides to see if anyone was within hearing distance. “I can _smell_ you,” he said with a knowing gleam.

“I’m not sure what you smell,” Severus snarled, still trying to back away. Unfortunately, he was so focused on Lupin cornering him that he backed straight into someone.

“Professor!” A hand touched his shoulder. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

The mirth tingeing Lupin’s gaze did unusual things to Severus’ insides. So, true to his nature, he vehemently buried the emotion deep, from where it would hopefully never resurface. He slowly turned around and glared at the young witch with the permanently frizzy hair. “Granger, remove your hand at once.”

She smiled, unaffected by his gruff demeanour. “Didn’t have your evening cuppa, did you?”

Lupin snorted. “I think Severus is irritable for reasons other than being his usual cheery self.”

“Cease speaking about me as if I’m not in the room!”

“Oh, we could never forget your presence in a room,” Lupin said with a chuckle. 

Not amused in the least, Severus wrapped his black robe around his chest and shoved past Lupin and Granger. “This is a waste of time. I’m leaving.”

A hand clasped his elbow before he’d made it very far. “Wait.”

There were those disgusting _feelings_ again. Damn the revolting emotions all to Hades! “What?” he ground out between clenched teeth. 

Pulling him closer while trying to hold a squirming Teddy, Lupin whispered, “How long?”

Severus closed his eyes in weary resignation. “Just before Fenrir was captured,” he said quietly. 

Lupin gave him a gentle squeeze and then released him. “I wondered if he’d managed to bite anyone else besides Hermione.”

Severus turned sharply to stare at the witch. “Did you tell Lupin of my infirmity?”

Hermione, who had listened to the entire conversation, crossed her arms defiantly, with a mutinous tilt of her chin. “No. You told me not to, so I didn’t. When I make a promise, I keep it, even if it concerns a Slytherin. He did say that he could smell you, right? I know my sense of smell is not as powerful as Remus’, but my hearing is quite acute.”

“My apologies, Miss Granger.” Severus looked somewhat contrite. “I am… out of sorts this evening.” He eyed the crowd and grimaced. “Will Miss Lovegood be gracing us with her presence tonight?”

“Unfortunately, no. She is finishing her work on the new additives to the Wolfsbane potion and then she is on her way to Harry’s.”

“How is Harry doing with the remodelling?” Lupin asked.

Hermione smiled softly. “He has his good days.” She did not elaborate and Severus decided to glean further information about Potter from her after the meeting. Dropping her arms, she pulled her right sleeve up to show the other wizards the scar tissue that marred her flesh, kneading the muscle as though it ached. “It was the day of the final battle, but it still feels like yesterday, especially this close to the full moon.” She ran her fingers over the markings and then flashed Severus a shy look. “Had I stepped aside, Harry would now be dead. I’m lucky; Fenrir was still human when I was attacked.” 

Before he realised what he was doing, Severus reached out to caress the puckered skin, shaking his head. “It is unfortunate,” he said absently, stroking her bicep. His long pale fingers mapped each rise and crevice until he was quite hypnotised by their movement. 

When Lupin cleared his throat, Severus jerked his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket, as if burned. He glanced at Hermione, hoping he had not overstepped his boundaries, but was stunned to see her staring at him, longing clearly visible in her eyes. She looked much like he felt—needy. It had been this way, as of late, his urge to seek others of his kind. It was perhaps the reason he was flooded with such relief when she had approached him several weeks ago; her mere presence was like a soothing balm to his restless spirit, though he would never tell her such drivel. And now, standing with her and Lupin, the feeling of belonging nearly overwhelmed him. But, there was an underlying attraction to both of them that was increasing the longer he remained in their presence.

“You feel the pull, don’t you?” Lupin asked.

Severus and Hermione answered in unison. “Yes.” They both looked at each other. 

Hermione smiled hesitantly. “Bill Weasley has been trying to help me these past few months, but I’m starting to feel edgy.” She blushed profusely and grimaced. “ _Really_ edgy.”

Lupin shifted Teddy to his other side. “I’m not surprised. Winter is beginning.”

Severus frowned. “What does that have to do with my inclination to sniff people?” To be honest, it was quite disconcerting. He would be looking over ingredients in an apothecary shop, when someone would walk by, their scent enticing, and he would feel compelled to follow them. On several occasions, it was a struggle to avoid burying his nose in someone’s hair or neck.

“Mating season begins at the end of winter.” Lupin sounded matter-of-fact.

“Merlin’s beard,” Severus muttered. “I refuse to... to...” He waved his hands around, floundering for words.

“Shag anything that moves?” Lupin offered.

“Shag!” Teddy gurgled.

“No, Teddy!” Lupin groaned, belatedly trying to cover his son’s ears with a free hand. 

Severus snorted and nodded towards the youngster. “As I said, I like the brat already.”

A loud crash of chairs interrupted the trio’s impromptu discussion. “The natives are getting restless,” Hermione muttered, eyeing the satyr scurrying after several Fae. “I’d better start the meeting.” Placing her hand on Severus’ arm again, she gave him an imploring look. “Stay. Please.” Giving him a slight nod, she moved off to the front of the hall to begin. 

Lupin had the same expression on his face when Severus turned his attention back to him. “You can’t do this on your own,” Lupin finally said. “I should know; I tried, and it was a nightmare.” He didn’t wait for Severus’ answer as he took a seat in the back row, next to a hag who sneered at his proximity.

Severus pondered his options. Stay, and possibly learn more about his ‘affliction’, or go and spend the rest of the late November evening in misery, scratching at his skin and unable to sit still. Neither was what he would consider an enjoyable end to a stress-filled day, but he supposed sitting next to the previous bane of his existence would be the lesser of two evils. 

Having found and occupied a seat next to Remus, he wrapped his cloak about him defensively, ever watchful. Now that his senses had increased exponentially, the myriad of smells assaulted him harshly, and he bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering.

A piece of dark chocolate was thrust into his vision. “It helps,” Lupin whispered, holding the candy by its wrapper. 

Severus stared at his companion. “How do you know—”

“I said, I can _smell_ you. If you don’t settle down, you’re going to cause more commotion than that satyr.” With a spare hand, Lupin grabbed Severus’ and plunked the chocolate onto his palm. “It has a double effect: it will soothe your agitation and mask the stronger scents.” 

At this point, Severus was willing to try anything to get rid of the smell of the shite in the corner. He unwrapped the candy and popped it in his mouth, sighing with relief once the confection melted on his tongue. 

“Better?” Lupin murmured, amused. 

“Gods, yes,” Severus moaned quietly. He didn’t care that he sounded particularly wanton at that moment. He didn’t even contemplate his next actions; he felt so languid.

Listening to Granger drone on in her usual manner, Severus felt induced—whether by instinct, a spell cast over the crowd to keep them docile, or some intoxicating component of the chocolate—to budge over until his side was flush with Lupin’s. He then laid a hand on the other wizard’s left thigh, rhythmically running his fingers along the lines of fabric on Lupin’s corduroy trousers. For the first time he could recall, Severus felt a sense of peace wash over him... and he was content. 

To his credit, Lupin did not tense or react, but a small smile played about his lips while he let Severus continue his stroking throughout the entire meeting.

***

“I’m so glad you stayed, Professor!” Hermione said to the dour wizard standing with Remus and Teddy. 

The meeting had been brief, though not due to the her concise speech. The aforementioned satyr had successfully impregnated three females of various species during the last thirty minutes, and it had been quickly decided to adjourn in order to avoid further incidences. 

Snape gave a long-suffering sigh. “Granger, I haven’t been your professor for two years—cease with the moniker.”

She gave him a wicked smirk. “Would you rather I call you Severus?”

A sneer curled his lip. “If you must.”

“I must,” she said in mock sobriety. Turning her attention to Remus, she could feel her face blush. “Do you still wish me to babysit Teddy next week?”

Though she thought it a trick of the shoddy lighting, Hermione thought Remus returned her blush. “Definitely. You’ll be available the three extra nights?”

“Extra?” Severus cut in. “Why extra?”

“December is the _Cold Moon_ month,” she said gently. “Nights are at their longest and darkest, as the moon is above the horizon for a long time. It’s also called the _Oak Moon_ month. It means that you and Remus will be changed for a lengthy time and the stress will be doubled.”

“Damn.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s times like these that I despise being unable to brew my own Wolfsbane.”

Biting her lip, Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I try to help as much as I can, sir.” She nodded in Remus’ direction. “I’ve been assisting Luna since the Ministry stopped administering the potion.”

Severus grimaced. “Have you improved since September’s debacle?”

Embarrassment tinged her cheeks red. Would she never escape the memory of that horrid night? “I’m quite proficient,” she grated out.

“It was an accident, Severus,” Remus countered.

Severus sneered at him then returned his attention to Hermione. “I will observe your skills and make a determination from there.”

Knowing his reaction could’ve been worse, she wrapped her arms around him, unable to help herself. “Thank you.” She pulled back a little, feeling how stiff he was in her embrace. “I promise not to poison you.” 

Remus snorted. “Well, you haven’t killed me yet, so there’s hope.” He gave her a wink.

“Minute though it may be,” Severus drawled. He stepped away from her and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darting everywhere.

“Are you all right?” Hermione asked, worry lacing her tone. To be honest, Severus looked he was about to rip the head off the next person that happened to walk by him. It was a few seconds before she began feeling odd as well. Her actions became languid, as if she were moving in slow motion. She also smelled something so rich and earthy it made her want to lie down and wallow in it. That thought brought her up short. Dear Morgana, she was nearly acting like a dog… or wolf. 

“I think—” Remus began, seeing that Severus had clamped his lips shut, “—he’s reacting to your, erm... scent.” He cleared his throat and gave her a wan smile. “I can’t say as I blame him.” Remus turned his gaze to Severus. “And your pheromones are hyperactive, so I’m reacting to you as well.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Joy.” He swept his hair off his forehead, not realising he had just released another powerful rush of his scent.

So that’s what that heady fragrance was! No wonder her core was aching; it was reacting very strongly to the two men standing before her. It also had the effect of loosening her tongue. “Merlin, you smell heavenly,” Hermione purred, unable to help herself. She didn’t think about the words spewing from her mouth, nor about how she sidled up to Severus and began rubbing her nose against his chest, breathing deeply.

Someone moaned, though she had no clue who it was. Maybe it was Severus... or Remus. Whoever it was, the guttural sound reverberated in her abdomen.

“Dada, squish!”

Hermione blinked and blinked again, as mortification flooded through her. Slowly, she disengaged from Severus’ embrace—when had he wrapped his arms around her?—and stepped back. “I’m so sorry!”

Both men were staring at her and practically drooling, as if she were a slab of rare meat, waiting to be consumed. They turned to look at each other, and still, the heat flamed between them. 

“Well, this is a problematic development,” she stated, her voice shaky. 

“Wan’ Mi!” Teddy fussed, his arms outstretched towards Hermione. 

“No,” Remus growled, clutching Teddy to his chest.

Hermione stared in shock. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly and backed further away.

Severus stopped her progress. “We are all overwrought.” He gave Remus a hard glare. “I’m sure you didn’t mean to snap at the witch?”

Remus closed his eyes and breathed heavily. “No, you’re right.” He slowly opened them and sent her a pleading gaze. “I’ve been a werewolf longer than you’ve been alive, Hermione, and I can’t say that I’ve ever had this strong a reaction to another wolf. Or human.” He pulled Teddy closer and nuzzled his hair. “Normally, I can control my latent baser instincts, even this close to the full moon, but with you two...” He trailed off, at a loss for words. “I just don’t want your scent saturating his clothing or skin right now. I don’t know what would happen.”

She nodded hesitantly. “I think I understand. But do you still wish for me to babysit next week, then?”

“I’m not sure if—”

“Miss Granger will be watching the brat, Lupin,” Severus interrupted. “I’ll keep you company.”

“Brat!” Teddy mimicked and giggled at his father’s groan. 

“He’ll learn to swear before he learns to talk properly,” Remus bemoaned. He glanced at Hermione. “Do you have any objections to having two werewolves in the same vicinity?”

Since August, Hermione had been watching Teddy on the nights his father went through his transformations at Grimmauld Place. She had never considered she might be putting herself in danger by staying in the house with the toddler while Remus lurked below in the cellar. Would two werewolves increase the danger? She had tried once to remove Teddy from the house during a full moon, but had got no further down the street than the corner before the boy had started sobbing as if he were being struck. That, coupled with the mournful howl that had soon begun in response to the child’s cries, had told her she had better keep Teddy within range of Remus, lest the father become angered and try to escape to find his child. 

But if Severus were keeping Remus company, would he be distracted enough to allow Teddy to be removed to a separate location? There was only one way to find out. “I have no objections, Remus.” She turned to Severus. “Moonrise is early on Thursday, so please arrive by six.”

“Then it’s settled.” Severus shrugged on his travelling cloak. “I’ll arrive at half past five, if that is convenient, Lupin.”

Remus nodded. “Hermione should have the Wolfsbane ready.” He pulled Teddy’s jacket on and sat him down on a chair long enough to don his own coat. “Bring loose, old clothing, Severus.”

Severus arched his brow. “I have done this before. Do try to remember that.”

“Yes, but you haven’t done it with me,” Remus said with a smirk, then leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on Severus’ cheek, leaving with Teddy quickly before he could be yelled at for his presumption.

Hermione knew her face was flushed from the interaction. “He grows on you,” she assured Severus. 

“Yes, like fungus,” he drawled. “Do you need an escort home?”

She waved him off. “No, I’m leaving straight for Harry’s.”

“Ah.” He looked discomfited for a brief moment. “You may inform Potter of my _condition_ if you feel the boy can keep a secret.” 

“I think he would like that, Severus,” she said with a knowing grin. The smile faded quickly, however. “It’s been very hard for him lately.”

“I presumed as much when you did not elaborate in regards to Potter.”

“I don’t think he’s coping well. He’s lonely, stressed, and works like mad on that house just so he doesn’t have to think about…”

“Everything,” Severus finished for her. He pulled his cloak tightly around his body. “Tell him…” He paused for several moments. “Should he wish to speak of things, I am free in the evening on Saturday.”

A tremulous smile overtook her face. “Thank you. I’ll do that.”

He looked as if he wanted to say more, but refrained at the last moment. Instead, he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, to press a lingering kiss to her knuckles. “Good evening, Miss Granger.” He gave her a devilish smile, nodded and Disapparated.

Circe’s knickers! She felt as if the magic carpet had been pulled out from under her feet. Her body thrummed with an energy that was quickly becoming addictive. She felt more alive and lighter than she had in years. The heavy depression that had dogged her steps since May was dissipating, and she knew Remus and Severus were the cause. Between the two, she knew her heart wasn’t going to survive intact, not that her overloaded libido cared one whit. She had a feeling, though, that it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter stared out the frost-covered window in one of the newly renovated rooms at his house in Godric’s Hollow. His breath steamed the glass whenever he exhaled, creating condensation and a canvas of sorts for idle fingers to trace a picture. 

Such as the one he was making now.

It had been a little over seven months since the end of the war, and not a day went by that he didn’t feel the weight of the world still pressing down on his shoulders. Ron and Ginny had perished that fateful early morning, both in defence of him. Harry would never be able to repay to the Weasley family the loss of two of their beloved children. Arthur and Molly had told him often enough that it hadn’t been his fault, but every now and then, he would spy a thin-lipped glare from Molly when speaking of her youngest’s involvement in the whole affair. Frustration, and not a little contempt, would seep into Harry’s veins at Molly’s duplicity, but such behaviour seemed to be common fare these days. Hours after Ron’s passing, Hermione had thrown herself in front of Fenrir Greyback to save Harry, only to receive bites and scratches that amounted to the same affliction Bill Weasley had been cursed with. Harry wagered her self-sacrifice had been in a half-arsed Shakespearian bid to join Ron in death, but he still figured his guilt was insurmountable. 

He was also trying to come to grips with the information Hermione had imparted in her earlier visit. Snape was a werewolf. Snape got along with Remus at the meeting. Snape offered to talk with Harry on Saturday. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that the end of the world was upon them with the way Snape was behaving. But Harry did know better. He now understood how cynical and embittered a person could become when one faced too much in a short amount of time, when the slightest misstep caused a loved one’s death. Harry was exceedingly grateful he had the forethought to insist Hermione stay with Snape until he could return to the shack. He’d handed her a bezoar he’d constantly carried with him, and searched through the fold of Snape’s robes to find a vial of antivenin. He figured the Potions master kept one with him since Snape had concocted the serum that saved Arthur Weasley’s life. Harry had told Hermione to keep Snape alive, no matter the cost. In the end, however, Snape refused to let Harry thank him properly for keeping him amongst the living all those years, but in a way, Harry understood why. The older wizard’s life had been pure hell and he’d probably not expected to survive the war, but now, he was expected to actually live his life as if it were his own. Harry figured he’d be pretty pissed-off too, if someone kept him from joining eternal bliss. 

Concentration lost, he smudged away the stick-figure drawing of Ron, Hermione, and himself with a wipe of his hand. That was when he saw someone standing at his gate... someone with long, blonde hair and a rainbow-coloured knitted cap that sported reindeer antlers. Something inside Harry lifted with unexpected joy to see one of the few people who could always make him smile: Luna Lovegood.

He rushed down the stairs and got to the door just as she rang the bell. “Hey, Luna!”

“Hello, Harry. I really love your chime. It reminds me of the bells of Notre Dame.” She handed him a brightly wrapped package. “I brought you a present.”

A decidedly odd odour was emanating from the gift. “Erm, do I want to know what this is?” He backed away from the door to let her in. 

She unwound the wraps of pink plaid fabric that looped around her neck—all ten feet of it—and removed her hat. “It’s a tin of _Chuh yip paan_ pancakes that I made myself.” 

“Pancakes?” Harry gave the present a dubious look. 

“Yes. According to the people of Malaysia, eating these pancakes before paying homage to your ancestors in graveyards would prevent a wandering spirit from latching onto you during your visit.” She took the gift from him and began opening it. “And, since you live near a cemetery, I thought you could use all the protection you could get.”

The pungent scent increased when Luna opened the tin. Easter bunnies graced the lid. She then held her offering out to him.

They were green. And looked like mud pies.

He swallowed convulsively. “Exactly what is in them, Luna?”

“Rice, sugar and ramie leaves.” She raised her eyebrows in expectation, waiting for him to take the pancake.

“Leaves?” he croaked. Not wanting to seem like an ungrateful git, Harry took one and nibbled a little off the edge. Surprisingly, it was quite good. He took a larger bite.

“The leaves are also used by herbalists for medicinal properties in treating women’s illnesses and in dispelling wind from the body,” Luna added just as he swallowed. “So, it’s a double bonus if your hormones are fluctuating or you have really bad gas.”

He coughed, trying not to choke. “Thanks.” He nodded as they settled on the sofa in front of the fireplace. His wand appeared in his right hand and he conjured two mugs of hot tea, handing one to her. “So, what brings you out this evening?”

She took a sip and hummed contentedly. “I feel rather terrible that I wasn’t at Hermione’s S.W.E.A.T. meeting. I know I missed seeing some of the Fae that were supposed to be there, which is a dreadful shame because they only allow themselves to be seen by humans during a full moon, and they made an exception for her.” She sighed. “I also heard that she invited Professor Snape, and I did so want to pick his brain about the black Cohosh root.”

There was something that felt like grass stuck between his teeth. “Hermione said he showed up, which surprised her. She gave me some interesting information about him.”

Luna raised her eyebrows. “Does he have a third nipple or webbed toes?”

“What?” Harry blinked. “Erm, I’m not sure? At least, that’s not what Hermione told me.”

“Well, he’s not a vampire; I can tell you that I’ve seen one up close, and Mister Sanguini didn’t have anywhere near the amount of nostril hair that Professor Snape has.”

Harry’s stomach turned a bit, and he didn’t know if it was from Luna’s description of Snape’s lengthy nose hair or the pancake she made him eat. “No, he’s not a vampire... but he does get even hairier once a month.”

“He’s turns into a woman who doesn’t shave her legs?” Luna gasped. “My word, that is interesting.”

Unable to hold back a snort, Harry shook his head. “No, he’s a werewolf.”

“Oh.” She sounded disappointed. 

“Well, considering it’s Snape, that’s a pretty big change for him.”

She waved off his concern. “I knew about that months ago.”

He was gobsmacked. Luna had known? Harry knew she worked with Snape sometimes, but had no clue she’d figure out the man’s secret. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Giving him an amused look, she shrugged. “Wasn’t my story to tell. Besides, I think he would’ve known who had divulged the information, seeing as he was in the infirmary right after it happened. Since I work with Madam Pomfrey, I was able to assist her in healing the worst of his wounds. Did you know that the bite mark looks like a crescent moon with stars? It’s located on his right—”

“Luna!” Harry did not want to know where Snape had scars, especially if they were anywhere near his arse.

“—thigh,” she finished with a sly grin. “Needless to say, he wasn’t happy with my assessment and refused the idea of making it into a tattoo. Personally, I think it would look dead sexy to the right person, but he didn’t see it that way. He promised a most public and brutal death for me if I told anyone, and since I’d really like to remain breathing, I haven’t said anything.” 

Harry agreed that was a wise decision where Snape was concerned. He could just imagine the type of retaliation the Potions master would take if he knew Luna had revealed a predicament Snape probably considered shameful. But if Snape considered it reprehensible, how would he view other people that were cursed? Harry’s previous assessment of Snape’s dislike for Remus had to be reconsidered; according to Hermione, the two had got on together quite well at the meeting, even going so far as to be _friendly_ with each other. The way she described ‘friendly’ had made it sound like a sordid Muggle romance novel.

“You’re thinking too much, Harry.”

He grinned. He loved how easy Luna deciphered his moods and behaviours. “How do you know?”

She tapped his temple. “You have this huge vein that throbs when you’re stressed or clenching your teeth, which usually happens when you overanalyse a situation.”

He chuckled. “You sound like Hermione.” 

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” Luna smiled. 

“Yes ma’am.” Harry tugged on his forelock. He leaned close, smelling her unique scent of winter sunlight, lavender and pure Luna. “Is there anything else you know that I don’t?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I know absolutely nothing about Hermione babysitting Teddy at Grimmauld Place on Thursday, while Snape and Lupin are cooped up in the cellar.”

Harry was incredulous. “Both of them?” He grimaced. “Isn’t that a bit dangerous? I mean, why can’t Remus let me take Teddy once in a while during his—”

“You really don’t know anything about werewolf behaviour, do you Harry?” Luna shook her head and sighed. “Male werewolves are very territorial, especially when a pup is involved. Even with the advancements in the Wolfsbane potion, Lupin would try to kill you because he sees you as a threat to his offspring. When I last spoke with Hermione, she said she couldn’t take Teddy from the house, or he and his father would both fight against it. If you came near Teddy during that time, he would be covered in your scent and that would drive poor Remus even more insane than he already is. The least threatening thing he could possibly do to you would be to piss or defecate on you.”

Harry just stared at her, agog. “Erm, no, I’ll skip that, thanks.” He frowned. “How come Hermione can take care of Teddy then? Won’t her scent get all over him?”

Luna twirled a lengthy lock of her hair, looking speculative. “I’m not quite sure.” She idly chewed on the end of the strand. “Maybe it’s because Lupin can tell she’s been marked, even in his transformed state. It could be Lupin sees her as part of his pack, and she therefore poses no threat.”

“But I’m Teddy’s godfather.” Harry mentally cringed at the whine in his voice. “Shouldn’t I be part of that pack, too?”

Luna patted his shoulder in sympathy. “I’ve been working with Hermione on a study project to catalogue and record werewolf behaviour for the better part of five months, and even _I’m_ not part of ‘the pack’. Werewolf packs are notoriously hard to become a part of if you’re not one, or at least half and half.” She paused and gave him a hard look. “You’re not thinking of doing something exceedingly rash, are you?”

“Like what?” he asked a little too innocently.

Crossing her arms and pursing her lips—which was about as visibly angry as Luna ever got—she said testily, “Like going over to Grimmauld Place on Thursday evening.”

“Now why would I do something like that?”

“In a desperately morbid attempt to get Snape or Lupin to infect you, so that you can have a pseudo family of sorts.” She stood when Harry didn’t answer. “You listen, and you listen well, Harry Potter. I like you just the way you are: warts, hangnails, stubbornly wild hair and all. And if you’re too blind to see that I fancy the pants off you, then I think you need stronger glasses... or a giant dose of carrot-radish juice to improve your vision, but still, you need—”

Harry cut her words off by pressing his lips to hers. “I see just fine, Luna,” he whispered after he withdrew, smiling at her stunned expression. 

A slight blush tinged her cheeks. “Well, that’s all right then, isn’t it?”

***

Hermione paced back and forth in her flat, wringing her hands, glancing at her image in the mirror every so often. She felt... gods, she couldn’t even verbalise it. The closest thing she could compare it to would be a constant, low-level electrical shock running the entire length of her body. Her hair was abnormally frizzy—and that was saying something. Her muscles were tense but limber and she had the horrible urge to straddle something to ease the increasing throb down below. Plus, her lips looked a bit pouty. 

She did _not_ have pouty lips! 

“I can’t go over there looking like this!” she said to her reflection. 

_Ah, but you know if you don’t, the ache will become unbearable._

Damn her rational brain. Wasn’t higher brain function supposed to cease when the libido was involved? She tried to pat down the uncontrollable mess that was her hair, to no avail. And every time she touched herself, no matter where it was, skittering waves of need and want would course throughout her body. 

It was bloody inconvenient; that’s what it was.

She needed something to calm her nerves or she would never make it to Grimmauld Place in one piece, let alone still clothed. She glanced around her bedroom, noticed her journal on the bureau, and grabbed it. This would help put things in perspective. After opening it, she flipped to the first page of her notes.

 

_ Tuesday – May 12th, 1998 _

_Last night was excruciating. I don’t know how Bill Weasley became accustomed to this... this feeling. My clothes itched and scraped across my skin, until I had to remove every stitch of fabric to remain sane. It’s a good thing I live alone and in a secluded part of Hogsmeade, for I’m sure my neighbours—if I had any—would’ve got quite the show. I never took myself for an exhibitionist but, Merlin’s beard, my actions were highly provocative. And this was just the first full moon since Greyback attacked. I truly hope he’s caught soon. I can’t imagine anyone else going through this._

_I found that I wanted to rub up against everything. Other than spreading my scent around, I am unsure as to why I felt compelled to do this. I hope this urge lessens; I don’t want to be caught someplace unawares and indulge in this type of behaviour with complete strangers. I would certainly be committed to St Mungo’s. Maybe I should consult with Professor Lupin, when he feels up to it. Losing his wife that way was a terrible blow. Everyone lost so much, some more than others. It’s still so fresh in my mind’s eye... all the fighting, the blood, the deaths._

_No, I promised myself I wouldn’t cry; I’m not sure I could stop if I started. We all sacrificed so much, but the darkness is finally gone. Was it worth it?_

_Was losing Ron worth it?_

Hermione ran her hand tenderly over Ron’s name and smiled sadly. She imagined he would be more than happy to be counted a hero. 

There were several more entries, some a day just before the full moon, some right after. 

_ Wednesday – June 9th, 1998 _

_It’s the day before the full moon and I’m craving a thick, juicy steak. Must do the shop._

_Well, it’s official. I tried eating the meat cooked as I normally do: medium-well. It tasted like ash, and I hate to admit I spat it right out before my gag reflex forced me to do worse. There was another small slab that I had bought for tomorrow night, but I found myself just opening the package and my mouth watering at the scent of fresh, untainted, uncooked flesh._

_I frighten myself._

_ Thursday – July 9th, 1998 _

_The temperature is unbearable. I’ve opened all the windows and shed my clothes in a bid to lessen the intense heat, but I’m still extremely uncomfortable. Last week, I briefly spoke with Remus about side-effects, since Bill is in Egypt again, but Remus is even more moody than I previously thought._

_Teddy is adorable and seems at ease around me, which shocked Remus. I think he had mixed emotions when Teddy cuddled up on my lap and his hair turned blue. According to his father, he only did that when Tonks held him. I guess I would be upset too. When I was leaving, however, Remus stopped me and asked if I would feel comfortable watching Teddy during the next full moon, as Andromeda would be away. I hesitated._

_Harry is Teddy’s godfather—why not ask him? I voiced this concern, but Remus would only say it wasn’t possible around the time of the change. Must do further research. It was all very odd, but I agreed._

_We will see how it turns out._

_I think I may have fleas._

_ Monday – August 10th, 1998 _

_It’s been two days since the full moon, and I’m exhausted._

_Moonrise was a little early on Saturday, so I showed up at Grimmauld Place before four o’clock, only to see Remus pacing nervously with Teddy on his hip. Once I was inside, he gave me a wan smile, handed Teddy to me and then stepped back. The look on his face nearly broke my heart. He nodded at me, glanced at Teddy—who started to fret when he saw his father backing away—and then disappeared down into the cellar below the ancient house._

_In hindsight, he seemed almost afraid of me. Me! Yet, he left his son with me. So very strange._

_And so was that night. I knew the moment Remus started to transform, because it was as if the very air itself was charged and tense. When his howls rose from below, I became weak in the knees. I may have even let a sob or two escape. Thankfully, I didn’t completely fall apart, for Teddy patted my cheek and gurgled at me. At four months, he is surprisingly observant._

_I must note that while I was at Grimmauld Place, I had almost none of the irritability, the restlessness, or the majority of the symptoms that I usually have on the night of the full moon. I am unsure why this is. I felt calmer, especially around Teddy, and I had no fear of Remus breaking free though I did feel a bit melancholic at his being cooped up while I was allowed to roam free._

_Teddy slept peacefully with me. I tried to put him in his cot when he drifted off around one in the morning, but he fussed when I made to leave the room. It was just easier, I suppose, to cast a Barrier Charm to prevent him from rolling off the bed when we lay down in Sirius’ old bedroom. I could tell Remus had slept here; his scent permeated the bedclothes and room._

_It was heavenly to bask in that musky smell._

_The next thing I knew, Remus was shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me. When I was able to pry my eyes open, I was shocked at his appearance. He looked like he did three weeks out of any given month: hale and whole, with no marks to speak of, though a little tired around the eyes. I asked him how he felt as I stood and smoothed out my clothing, and he looked at me curiously before saying that he experienced no ill-effects from the transformation this time._

_I know Professor Snape had been trying to improve the Wolfsbane potion, but I hadn’t realised he had accomplished so much in so little time. I remarked on this to Remus, but he said no, it hadn’t been the potion that had allowed him a relatively stress-free transformation. I asked what it could possibly be then, and he became very quiet, even more so than he normally is. After a heartbeat or two, he asked if I would be available to watch Teddy once again next month._

_Of course I agreed. How could I not? It felt like, had I denied Remus, I would be doing something instinctually wrong. But why? Oh, this curse is exasperating!_

_The lack of reliable and concrete information regarding werewolves and their habits is maddening. I glean as much as I can from Bill, but he has his own life with Fleur. It’s not as if there’s any resource that I can study, at least not one publicly available. Well, if I can’t find the solution, I’ll just have to create one. Adversity is the mother of necessity, after all. I resolve to record as much of my findings as I can and then publish them for future readers._

_Is it wrong of me that I can’t wait until the first week of September?_

_ Tuesday – September 1st, 1998 _

_Something quite dreadful has happened!_

_I was visiting the shop, Holistic Herbs, when I ran into Luna. She looked rather frazzled, which is saying quite a bit, since I have never seen her in such a state. I inquired after her health, and she begged me to help her acquire some items on a list she handed me._

_The ingredients for Wolfsbane._

_Why on earth would she be gathering the elements for that potion? Shouldn’t Professor Snape be doing that? When I asked her as such, she looked very hesitant to tell me. Because I’m naturally curious—and can nag or badger like a shrill harpy according to Harry—I was able to pry the story out of her. She told me that Fenrir Greyback had tried to infiltrate a demolished portion of the school during last month’s full moon, and that Professor Snape had finally killed the werewolf in the attempt... but not before Greyback had bitten Snape on the thigh._

_Dear Merlin..._

_Of course I would help! We quickly separated to obtain the necessary ingredients before something occurred to me: Professor Snape had been brewing Remus’ potion for several months._

_So who was going to do it now? I knew Snape could not touch certain components of the potion due to his condition, and Remus desperately needed it._

_There was only one thing for it. I went back to Hogwarts with Luna to visit Professor Snape._

_Let’s just say I should’ve listened to my instinct and avoided him at all costs. After he threw a silver goblet at me—one that had burned his hand when he’d tried to pick it up to brew—he ordered me in no uncertain terms that I was to tell nobody about his condition on pain of a most horrible death. This was followed by Snape demanding the same of Luna, though she received an additional scathing evaluation of her ability to not keep a secret. Though I felt sympathy for Luna—it had been me that had goaded her into telling Snape’s story, after all—I ignored his threat of a nasty demise. Harry had told me of Snape’s true motives during the war, how he’d vowed to protect Harry, come what may. My esteem for Snape rose several notches in that respect, and I could never truly achieve the level of dislike I had for him as a professor afterwards. So, I took his dire warnings in stride, mostly because these days, his bark was worse than his bite. Ugh, that sounded so cliché in more ways than one. Regardless, I vowed to him I wouldn’t tell a soul to assuage his offended pride._

_My heart aches for him, though. I know what it is like to live with this thing, though not to the degree that he and Remus do. I must perfect my brewing technique to ensure Remus does not suffer. Maybe Professor Snape will eventually allow me to brew for him?_

_Ha! Maybe when Hagrid sprouts wings and flies._

_At least Greyback is dead and cannot infect anyone else._

 

The next entry was the hardest for her to read. It did focus her nervous energy, however, reading about the horrible mishap she had inadvertently set off. Because of what had happened, she’d memorised everything that had to do with the Wolfsbane potion. She’d even been known to repeat a litany of ingredients as she queued up for something, causing her to receive odd looks from strangers, especially in the Muggle world. 

 

_ Wednesday – September 9th, 1998 _

_I am a horrible person._

_I think I almost killed Severus, Remus and Teddy in the same night!_

_Sorry, I’m so..._

_Right, I mustn’t break down now._

_Sunday night was the evening of the full moon, and I was set to watch Teddy as agreed. I brought with me Remus’ last dose of Wolfsbane potion, the batch I had made after exhausting Professor Snape’s stores. He drank it without hesitation, then frowned. The concoction is vile at best, so I thought nothing of it. I should have!_

_Remus kissed Teddy on the forehead and patted me on the shoulder. His hand lingered longer than was appropriate, before he pressed a kiss to my forehead as well. He whispered, “Thank you”, and disappeared to the cellar._

_What followed was hellish._

_As soon as Remus transformed, he started to howl miserably, clawing at the door in an effort to break down the warded barrier and, presumably get to his son. Teddy was unusually fussy as well, constantly asking for ‘Da Da Da’, and straining towards the area of the house where the cellar is located. I gathered him close, cooing and rocking to try and soothe him, all to no avail. Though the house was warded against Muggle intrusion, I worried the combination of Teddy’s wails and Remus’ howls would eventually bring unwanted attention. I had to do something!_

_The splintering of the wooden door to Remus’ ‘cage’ spurred me into action. Setting up wards several hexes deep to prevent Remus from escaping, I snagged Teddy and we made our way out of the house. The moment I cleared the last step by ten feet, Teddy screamed and arched his back, his little body going rigid. At the same time, I heard several loud thumps coming from behind us, as if something were being thrown against a wall._

_A Muggle passer-by looked at us, his gaze very dubious as he made his way down the pavement. Teddy was crying, and the man seemed about ready to call the authorities. I couldn’t have that! When a blood-curdling howl issued from the unseen house, I heard footsteps quickly retreating and knew my options were quickly dwindling._

_I made my way back to the steps and soon noticed that, the closer I got the house, the less upset Teddy became and, consequently, the more Remus’ howls quieted until they were nothing more than the occasional growl. I cast the strongest_ Protego _I could muster on Teddy and myself, and carefully inched the front door open to see Remus standing several feet away. As I closed the door, he bared his teeth and snarled, though he didn’t attack—very possibly because I held his son. Upon spying his father, Teddy squealed his delight, his tiny arms reaching out for the wolf. Amazingly enough, Remus wagged his tail in response, and even hesitantly padded a bit closer to us._

_The next step Remus took, however, dropped him to the floor where he writhed and whined in obvious pain. This, of course, distressed Teddy again. I did the only thing I could think of._

_I cast a Full Body Bind on Remus, which ceased his cries, at least. In turn, Teddy’s sobs eased. I didn’t dare put Teddy down; he might try to crawl towards his father. Still, I needed to do something with him, in order to help Remus. After Summoning the cot, I placed Teddy in it and moved it near Remus. That way, the boy could see that his father wasn’t harmed. I then kneeled down to brush the soft fur away from Remus’ eyes._

_The slightly orange pupils reflected pain, and it made me cringe. Remus had never been in pain during his transformed state before. Why was he now? I did a mental recalculation of every step, every item, every ingredient in the potion until it dawned on me._

_Aconite—too much of it, to be exact._

_I had given some of this batch to Professor Snape as well._

_My mortification was complete. Not only had I possibly brewed Remus’ death, I might have done so for Snape, too._

_A high-pitched whine slowly sounded from Remus, and I knew the stunner was wearing off. I reluctantly repeated it. I glanced over to Teddy’s cot, only to see the baby’s eyes drifting close as he lay down on the mattress. Thank Merlin he was settling._

_I was about place a blanket over Teddy when Luna’s head popped through the Floo. She told me that Snape was destroying his rooms and that he would be very upset come morning to see his collection of troll brains had been smashed. I explained to her what the problem was. She nodded and disappeared. Ten minutes later, she reappeared and told me she had stunned the professor, and that he would be highly put out with her because she’d taken such liberties with his person. I assured her that he wouldn’t, but that he might act differently when it came to me._

_After Luna left, I settled down to watch over Remus and Teddy, but mostly the poor wolf I know was in excruciating pain. I was frustrated that I couldn’t take him to St Mungo’s; they still refused to treat werewolves. I stopped counting the Invigorating Charms I cast on myself after I reached ten. All I knew was that I had to remain awake and mindful of Remus’ health until he transformed back... if he was still alive, that is._

_I must’ve drifted off at some point, for the next thing I remember was Remus’ hand on my foot. I yelped in surprise but was so happy he was alive that I collapsed on his chest and cried my relief. He patted my head and rasped his gratitude that I stayed regardless of his state. I sobbed and told him it was my fault. I’d added too much Aconite, I shouldn’t be allowed near him or Teddy ever again, I..._

_And that was when he placed his thumb over my lips to still my rambling. That in and of itself was not that remarkable, but then he began caressing my lower lip and I could scarcely breathe. When he leaned forward, I could feel the heat from his skin seep into mine and, Merlin, it was lovely. He nuzzled my nose with his, his mouth so very close._

_Teddy chose that moment to announce his very awake presence._

_Remus pulled back, smiled grimly and stumbled to his feet... which brought his groin to my eye level. Gods, he’s nicely endowed._

_Oh, for Circe’s sake! He’s more than nicely endowed; he’s definitely blessed with the wolf’s share of staff and bollocks. I had to have been staring long enough to make him uncomfortable, for he grabbed Teddy’s blanket and wrapped it around his waist._

_I tried to apologise, but he wouldn’t hear of it. He waved me off and said that he would owl me when he was feeling up to a discussion. I shouldn’t feel hurt that he effectively ordered me to go home, but I do._

_Bother. This is getting complicated._

_ Wednesday – October 7th, 1998 _

_Luna has united with me in a joint effort to document werewolf behaviour. She will be working closely with Professor Snape, while I work with Remus. I would tell Remus about what happened with Severus, but I am not in the professor’s confidence, and I don’t wish to betray Severus any more than I already have, such as the disastrous potion last month. I suspect they’ll eventually discern the truth about one another at some point... hopefully when they’re both amicable to the idea._

_Last night, I watched Teddy again. Remus was quite secure with the new barriers that Harry set up, including the Azkaban-strength iron bars on the inside of the cellar door. He had also been taking the enhanced Wolfsbane potion that Luna and I had made under Snape’s direct supervision, so there were no deviations in the formula. It was a calm and peaceful night._

_I feel like Grimmauld Place is becoming my second home, though I only visit a few times each month._

_I hate leaving in the mornings._

_ Monday – November 2nd, 1998 _

_I’m beyond thrilled! I’ve finally booked the newly-built town hall in Hogsmeade for my support group. S.W.E.A.T. will have a meeting in a few weeks time, the very first of its kind, and I hope to provide guidance and resources for all that the Wizarding world encompasses. I know Professor Snape hasn’t been dealing well with his transformations, so I’ve invited him to attend along with Remus. Perhaps they can discover the kinship they share at the meeting, and in the process come to some sort of understanding with one another. It would be highly beneficial if everyone could speak of their experiences, but I know no one will be that brave at this first meeting. Maybe if I embrace my Gryffindor tendencies and speak first at a subsequent gathering, others will know there will be no retribution for being what or who they are._

_I can only hope._

_Also, something very odd is starting to happen when I am in either Professor Snape or Remus’ presence. I feel drawn to them. Not only for companionship, but sexually as well. This does not bode well! Wednesday is the full moon, and I am experiencing a low-level sense of panic nearly all the time now because they are not in my proximity. The urge is assuaged if I am in the same room with either one, but an empty ache grows in my chest the moment I even think of leaving. What will happen if they are ever in the same place together... and I’m present?_

_The thought of letting them out of my sight after that..._

_I do not want to dwell on it._

 

Hermione closed the journal and placed her hand on her forehead. Her skin was hot to the touch, though she wasn’t feverish. How was she going to handle both Snape and Remus in the same house while they were transformed, and she was watching Teddy? She shouldn’t have agreed to do this, not this time.

She glanced at the clock and groaned. Moonrise would be early again this month. Too late to back out now. She opened her wardrobe and perused the most comfortable pieces of clothing she could find which she would still be able to wear with relative ease, even though her skin remained hypersensitive to any tactile stimulation.

She hoped that whatever she chose didn’t cause the situation to escalate.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus stood poised to knock on the door to Grimmauld Place, when the door was swung wide to reveal Lupin standing there, a wry smile on this face.

“I wondered if you’d come.”

Severus arched his brow. “Did I not indicate that I would, or are you mentally deficient?”

“Bit irritable tonight?” Lupin stepped aside to let him in.

After entering the foyer, Severus shrugged off his heavy cloak and handed it to Lupin. “No more vitriolic than usual, I assure you.”

Lupin brought the cloak to his nose, inhaled deeply, and rubbed his cheek slowly along the fabric. He immediately stopped when he spied Severus looking at him with a tinge of red colouring his pale cheeks. “Sorry.” He hung the cloak in the wardrobe.

Severus waved him off. “No need. I understand the compulsion, if not the action.” He lifted his own nose and sniffed. “Miss Granger is not here yet.”

Stepping close, Lupin dared to dust off several flakes of snow that had lingered in Severus’ hair. “No, she’ll be here within the hour, I expect. She knows moonrise is early tonight.”

Severus held his breath in a vain effort to avoid inhaling Lupin’s scent. The other werewolf was so close, however, his smell so inviting and rich, that Severus had to close his eyes and savour all the intricate nuances that made Lupin different from himself. When he felt better able to control his reactions, he slowly opened his eyes, only to see Lupin gazing directly at him. 

“It’s only a heightened chemical reaction in the brain,” Severus muttered breathlessly, “brought on by the inherent changes our bodies are undergoing as they prepare themselves for—”

Lupin’s lips silenced the rest of his reasonings. The kiss was soft at first, hesitant. Then Lupin swiped his tongue across Severus’ mouth, asking for entrance. Severus let slip a weak moan, and the kiss changed. Deepened. Lupin’s arms embraced Severus, stroking up and down his back soothingly and, heavens forbid, he longed for more. He returned Lupin’s hold and slanted his mouth over his, delving with his own tongue to lap while threading his fingers through the other wizard’s dark blond strands.

It was as if a jolt of pure elemental magic had infused his being with every touch, every caress, and every devouring kiss. The foreign feelings welling within Severus threatened to drown him, until he had no care save for the unforgettable rightness of this moment. Feelings of safety, of acceptance, of home and tenderness crashed through him in waves timed with the strokes of Lupin’s tongue or hand. But this wasn’t right. Was it? He shouldn’t be feeling things of this magnitude with someone he’d known—and despised—throughout most of his life. Should he?

Unused to such emotions, Severus stepped away.

Lupin gave him a wounded look. “Why did you stop?” 

Severus patted down his slightly rumpled frock coat and cleared his throat. “Your wife died seven months ago.” He hated the sound of his uneven voice. “I refuse to be a replacement.”

Lupin looked as if he had been doused with an ice-cold Aguamenti. He wiped his face with his hand and sighed heavily. “Dora and I...” He paused a great long while, his stance restless. “She was infatuated with the idea of me, that she could save me, somehow.”

“How quaint.” Severus sneered. “I thought werewolves mated for life. Or did she not know of your less-than-romantic feelings for her?” 

“Mated pairs usually _remain together_ for life, if one of the wolves does not die. Upon the death of one mated werewolf, new pairs are quickly established.” He glanced away from Snape’s penetrating stare. “She knew I was attracted to both genders, that I was not ‘in love’ with her, but...”

“But?”

Lupin shrugged and became fixated on the loose spindle on the stair banister. “She offered, and I was... lonely.”

A sneer curled Severus’ upper lip. “Well I am _not_ offering, Lupin.”

The taller wizard winced. “You will, eventually.”

“Were you hexed with a Confundus Charm that would addle your brain into thinking I would do so in my right mind?” 

“With Greyback dead, I’ve become the alpha wolf. You will show deference to me,” Lupin said, irritation lacing his tone.

Severus narrowed his eyes, his body stiff with anger. “You think just because I am another of that flesh-eating savage’s spawn, I am to roll over and show my underbelly to you? Offer up my throat, so that I may be properly cowed into submissive behaviour? Have you nuzzle my backside to determine if I am a threat to your precious pack?”

Without a beat, Lupin said, “Yes.” There was no give, no easy peace, such as was usually exuded from this man, to be seen.

“Out of the question! I’ve just been released from the chains of two masters. Why would I willingly enslave myself again?” Severus snorted. “This night is affecting not only your libido, but your common sense, as well.”

“You wouldn’t be enslaved!” Lupin’s voice was harsh. “You don’t understand the complexities of the werewolf hierarchy yet, Severus. If you don’t submit to me, another pack—one that is more territorial and vicious in nature—will seek to incorporate you into their group... without the care and safety I know you feel with me.”

“How dare you presume—”

“Because I could feel it too, you stubborn git!” Lupin’s shout effectively left Severus speechless. “The moment I realised what you were, I felt as if I could barely breathe without your presence. It’s been torture, waiting these few days since I ‘found’ you; the desire to touch you, to make sure you’re safe supersedes anything in my own life, barring my son. It’s what a pack leader is responsible for: the care of those in his family.”

It rankled that Lupin appealed to his sense of logic. But there was something they hadn’t considered. “And what of Miss Granger? Where does she fit in all this?”

Lupin stepped closer with obvious hesitation and laid his hand on Severus’ shoulder, sliding it over to casually caress the strong muscles of his neck when he allowed the affectionate gesture. “She is one of us.”

Severus arched a single brow. “I think she may have something to say about that.”

Lupin leaned down to nuzzle Severus’ cheek. “Really? And what do you think she’ll say?”

“Hard to tell, these days.” Severus panted before nipping at Lupin’s bottom lip. “She will either turn her prudish nose up at your offer, or want to become a den mother, producing offspring each year.” 

“We could only be so lucky,” Lupin said. 

“ _We_?”

Lupin drew back and searched Severus’ eyes. “ _We_ ,” he reiterated. “You and me. With her.” A loud ‘Da!’ sounded from the upper level at that moment, and Lupin chuckled. “Teddy loves her as well.” 

“I’m quite sure she will object to having relations with both of us,” Severus said as he fully stepped away from Lupin. “There is also the fact that I’m quite possessive myself, when it comes to matters of the... heart.”

“I know.” Lupin gave him a wan smile. “Lily was extraordinary in most respects.”

Severus’ lips thinned to the point of being almost bloodless. “If you wish for this spectacle to continue, you will never mention her name again.”

Lupin frowned. “Why? She was as much a part of your life as she was mine, along with Dora. Do you think we’re to forget them?”

“Yes!” Severus trembled briefly then regained his composure. “I want to forget what I was to her: a friend who betrayed her trust and, later, offered up her son’s life in exchange for hers. I was a monster long before Greyback completed the process.”

Even though Teddy was repeatedly asking for his father, Lupin closed the gap between him and Severus to wrap the dark wizard in a strong hug. He softly stroked Severus head and murmured, “You are not a monster.” He buried his nose in the long, black strands of hair. “A monster would not have shown the courage that you have all these years of protecting Harry. A lesser mortal would’ve fled, would’ve handed Harry to Voldemort the moment he came back, or done any number of despicable things.” Lupin pressed a kiss to Severus’ crown. “You stayed. You spied, even to the threat of your own life. You shielded everyone to the best of your abilities.”

Severus clung to Lupin, burying his face in the muscled chest before him. He said nothing, for there was nothing to say, really. Refuting Lupin’s claims would cause further agitation on both their parts, yet accepting such biased opinions was anathema to who he was as a person. That didn’t prevent him from soaking up the affection Lupin seemed wont to give him, though, so he let the other wizard hold him until there was a knock on the door.

He reluctantly disengaged from Lupin, brushed himself off and nodded towards the staircase. “Fetch your son and I’ll answer the door.”

Before leaving, Lupin placed his hand on Severus’ shoulder. “Are you all right about tonight?”

“Would it matter if it were otherwise?” Severus shook his head. “It will happen regardless of what I want.” He moved towards the door while Lupin ascended the steps to retrieve the now fussy child.

Hermione Granger’s scent filtered to Severus five feet from the door, and his lips quirked in recognition. When he opened the door to allow her entrance, he had to mentally tamp down the lascivious impulses that thundered through his body demanding that he throw her over the nearest table or sofa and blindly rut into oblivion. Her gentle smile was nearly his undoing.

“Hello, Severus.”

He nodded in greeting, stepping aside to let her in. “Miss Granger.” After closing the door, he took her travelling cloak. When she was fully revealed to him, he barely suppressed a gasp.

She was wearing a calf-length broom skirt in alternating green colours—sage, jade, forest, emerald, and hunter. Her peasant-style blouse in beige left nothing to the imagination, the outline of her high medium-sized breasts emphasised just how ripe for the plucking they were. Even if his werewolf-enhanced libido weren’t flooding his system with the near-violent urge to mount her right then and there, he would be hard-pressed to deny that Hermione Granger had matured into an alluring young woman. 

His reaction to her must have shown on his face, for she smiled shyly and placed her hand on his arm. “How are you feeling?”

“Irritable.” And that was the kindest word in his vocabulary, when it came to dealing with Lupin and Granger.

“Hmm, likewise.” She looked down at her clothing. “These were the least cumbersome clothes I could find that wouldn’t make me want to tear them off my skin when the moon rose.”

Oh, she shouldn’t have mention tearing off her clothes. And what was worse, with her slightest movement, Severus could smell that she was entering her oestrus phase. Instinctively, he opened his mouth and inhaled deeply, her scent invading, causing him to chuffle his response.

Hermione widened her eyes, along with her smile, as she laid her palm on his nearly vibrating chest. “You’re practically purring,” she whispered.

“That happens when we’re happy or content.” Lupin descended the steps, Teddy snug against his side. “Or between courting mates.”

“Really?” Hermione shrugged the satchel off her shoulder and dug around until she withdrew a leather-bound journal and a quill. She flipped through it until she reached the middle of the book and began writing. “What else happens between mates?”

Severus looked desperately at Lupin, silently begging him to make her cease. They were due their Wolfsbane potion, and continued talk of what he’d like to do to the witch standing to his left did his control no amount of good. 

Lupin just arched his brow as he came to a halt in front of them. “I think that’s a conversation better left on a night where—” His request seemed caught in his throat, and Severus had a suspicion he knew why.

Granger had bent low to stow away her journal and, in the process, had allowed for a potent release of hormones from her nether regions. Severus could practically see the feral lust overcome the other werewolf, the slight tremors in the muscles, the dilated pupils as Lupin scrutinised every move she made. Severus smirked to himself. At least he wasn’t the only one affected. 

“I think...” Lupin cleared his throat and darted a glance at Severus, who gave him what he hoped was an innocent smile. “I think you’d better take Teddy, so Severus and I can get ready.”

She stood and frowned when she looked at the two men before her. “What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, Lupin thrust Teddy at her and backed away, his hands shaking. “Just... I... we...” 

Severus snorted at the lack of verbosity from the normally talkative Lupin. “We’re running short on time, Miss Granger, and—”

“Please call me Hermione.” She cuddled Teddy close, and the child’s hair turned a violent shade of blue. 

“We need to get below,” Lupin ground out. “My skin is... is...”

Knowing exactly the feeling Lupin was describing, Severus grabbed his arm and hauled him towards the kitchen. “The potion, if you please, Hermione.”

After fallowing them, she set Teddy in his chair long enough to decant two goblets of Wolfsbane potion, and handed it to the agitated men standing before her. Once consumed, Lupin and Severus opened the cellar door to descend. 

Severus paused when Hermione trailed after them. “It would be unwise of you to follow us,” he said in an urgent tone. “Neither of us is apt to adhere to your wishes in this state.”

A forlorn look overcame her features. “I know. I just feel like I’m supposed to be going with you. I know how unbelievably rash that sounds.” She nodded and stepped away. “Go on, then. I’ll set the wards when the door closes.”

Impulsively, Severus cupped her cheek with a shaking hand. “We’ll speak later.” He leaned in and kissed her softly before disappearing into the inky depths below.

***

“Mi!”

Hermione bent low over Teddy’s bare stomach and blew a raspberry on this tummy. His squeals of laughter made her smile. He flailed his arms and made ‘pick-me-up’ motions with his hands. The moment Hermione had him in her arms, he started chewing on a strand of her hair.

“Are you hungry?” She cooed and rubbed her nose with his.

“Ba!” he chirped, his mouth covered in drool.

It was just past moonrise, and though her skin fairly rippled with hypersensitivity, she was able to distract herself from the near-constant arousal she’d felt since entering the house by playing with Teddy. She had heard the half-wails, half-howls from the cellar during the transformation, and experienced some of the bone-jarring pain associated with the mutation, though her physiology had not changed. 

Making her way to the kitchen, she quickly snatched a bottle from the refrigerator and a small bowl of rice cereal, leaving for the lounge as quietly as she could. She hadn’t heard from either wolf since the transformation had been completed, but she imagined them pacing below, listening to her and Teddy. 

After heating the milk, she poured a bit into the bowl and stirred until the rice flakes were dissolved. Then she began feeding the mushy food to the eager toddler. Teddy devoured the entire portion and finished off the remaining milk. He burped loudly after several pats to his back. She spied an antique rocking chair in the corner of the lounge, sat, and cradled Teddy close, pressing kisses to his crown while he watched her.

“Want a story, little one?”

His slobbery grin was her answer.

“All right, but no critiquing my style. I’m used to textbooks, not fiction.” After clearing her throat as if she were performing a major production, she lowered her voice in a serious tone. “Long ago, the Inuits—they’re also called Eskimos, for future reference—believed there was nothing in the world but a man and a woman, and that one day, the woman came across a hole in the ice. She reached in and felt something. Can you guess what she pulled out?”

Teddy gurgled and kicked his legs, his eyes fixated on Hermione’s face.

“That’s right, it was a caribou, an animal that the Inuit needed for food and survival. For many, many years, there were so many caribou that the Inuit people called them lice—which is something I will never let have the chance to infest you, your father or Severus.” She touched his rosy cheeks lovingly. “But soon, the hunters had killed off all the fat, healthy caribou, and the only ones left over were the weak or feeble ones. The sickly animals began to breed and multiply, and the herd became weak and provided no more food or clothing for the people.”

Hermione watched as Teddy eyes became glazed over in drowsiness. “The Inuit went back to the woman and asked her what to do. She went back to that hole in the ice because she needed a tool, one that would cut the sickness from the herd. She went back to the hole and plunged her hand beneath the ice, pulling forth _Canis Lupus_ , or the wolf—and just for your information, it’s never too early to learn Latin. Back to the story, the wolves hunted the sick, weak caribou, leaving only the healthy ones for the human hunters.”

Teddy had finally fallen asleep in her arms, a fistful of her hair still in his mouth. “It is the same with werewolves,” she whispered to the slumbering child... and to herself. “If one was given to spiritual explanations, one could say the werewolf came into being to cull the weakness of humans, but I doubt we’ll ever really know how they began.” 

Standing slowly, she made her way up two flights of stairs to Teddy’s room. She then placed him in his cot, covering him with his favourite blanket. “Sleep well, dearest. I think you’ll be the only one who’ll get any in this house tonight.” She shut the door, performed several Shield Charms, and descended to the kitchen.

***

Moony could feel her beyond the barrier, and if the other wolf’s actions were anything to go by, he could, too. What was more, Moony could _smell_ her. 

Snape stood just shy of Moony’s haunches, his sleek black coat rippling, and keen orange irises that focused on the cellar door. Moony, perched right next to him, stood somewhat taller, his gaze darting back and forth between the wolf and the sliver of light that could be seen beneath the door. 

The moment Hermione walked into the kitchen by herself, Snape started digging at the bottom of the barrier in an effort to break free.

Moony growled low and gave a sharp yip. When the black wolf refused to relent, he bit Snape on the scruff of the neck. Snape bared his teeth in retaliation, his snarls menacing and loud as he twisted his body to gain release from Moony’s grip. The tawny wolf held firm, though, letting his body be pulled to and fro. The smaller wolf bent the front of his body low, in an effort to shake him off, but Moony angled himself behind Snape. He lifted his upper half and mounted Snape, still maintaining his hold. 

Snape immediately ceased movement. A keening whine began in his throat, before he swished his fluffy tail to the side, granting Moony access, in which he took full advantage. Once he’d hooked his forepaws around Snape’s hindquarters, Moony thrust his hips and brushed up against Snape’s arse. This caused a guttural growl from the subdued wolf. Responding to the sound, Moony automatically began driving into Snape’s backside with his red, thick cock unsheathed. 

Every stab of Moony’s tapered shaft into Snape’s anus brought about a yelp. Every growl answered with a corresponding snarl from the furred body above. Every thrust of Moony’s hips produced the required subservience from Snape. It was swift and brutal. On a particularly violent thrust, Moony’s prick embedded itself and began to swell at the base, knotting within Snape’s tight hole.

When Moony erupted in Snape’s abused arse, both wolves gave a mournful howl, their cries so primal that the occupant on the other side of the door stopped moving. Moony’s fangs tightened their grip on Snape’s neck as he continued to empty his musky seed into his mate. 

There was a hesitant call from the other side of the barrier. “Remus? Severus?”

It was several minutes before Moony was able to disengage himself. Once Snape was free, he began whining again, his nose snuffling just under the door. He peeked out his tongue and shifted it under the barrier, only to yelp and draw back, barking. 

Moony could feel the magic in the shield that kept them from their mate on the other side. He mimicked Snape’s previous actions and received a shock that had him drawing back as well. Snape’s soft whine meant that he was in pain, so Moony quickly licked the injured wolf’s muzzle in an effort to soothe the hurt. 

“Are you two all right?” the female asked.

With a whimper, Snape set to digging at the door once more. Moony allowed it for a few moments before growling low in a tone that brooked no disobedience. Snape barked at him one more time and finally retreated. Moony then lay across the threshold, blocking Snape’s access to the female. 

There was no noise for several minutes, then, the female spoke. “Teddy is safe and secure, so I’m going to sleep now.” 

Moony twitched an ear, listening to her walk away. She was his alpha female and her scent was beginning to override any clear thoughts he had. If the mating instinct prevailed, the iron bars would not hold him, and he would claim her, make her part of the pack. He gave a doleful sigh, his own little needy whine escaping briefly. That was when he felt Snape’s tongue tentatively lick his face. The tongue lapped at his muzzle for a short time, before a warm weight settled against him. 

Snape propped his head on Moony’s shoulders, yawned, and let out a yip. He watched the door until his eyes drifted shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, heed the tags/warnings!

Hermione thought the sofa at Grimmauld Place had been cursed by Walburga Black herself so that none other than a pure-blood could sit comfortably upon the ratty thing, let alone trying to sleep on it. She punched the sofa cushion twice before heaving a sigh and trying to close her eyes. 

She had been exhausted after making a few journal entries about how she suspected Remus and Severus were vying for dominance, which included a very sexual display of power if the sounds were anything to go by. She might not have actually seen them copulating, but her keen sense of smell could definitely tell what they had been up to prior to their hair-raising howls. It had taken a great deal of control for her not to open the cellar door and allow them to ravish her. She mentally rolled her eyes at that thought. They wouldn’t _ravish_ her... they’d tear her apart and then possibly wallow in her remains just to make sure she was really dead. Even with the advances in the Wolfsbane potion, one does not just offer themselves up to a pair of male werewolves and hope they’ll be gentle. But even that imagery wasn’t enough to deter her hypersensitive quim and arse from throbbing with a need that refused to abate. 

She wouldn’t be foolish enough to try and bring herself off, though—not with too highly-sexed werewolves close by. That would be a recipe for disaster. 

She could just envision the _Daily Prophet_ ’s headline now: _Hermione Granger, celebrated war veteran, eaten whole by werewolves who took out their baser instincts on her beforehand. It is rumoured she died with a smile on her face._ She shook her head at her ridiculous notion and turned over, burying her nose against her arm and trying to relax. The whines and low growls emanating from the cellar didn’t exactly induce a peaceful slumber, so she snagged her wand, rose and made her way into the kitchen, added a _Silencio_ to the charms on the shield barrier, and returned to the lounge. After cracking her neck, she collapsed onto the wretched sofa and was able to drift off into a fitful slumber.

At some point, she must have started dreaming, for what else could’ve created that odd sensation down below? She was alone, wasn’t she? Shifting to the side, she felt something cold and wet on her calf. 

Her eyes popped open suddenly, and she glanced down. Luminescent orange irises studied her—two pairs of them. Her breathing accelerated, but she dared not move. Though it was very dim in the lounge, she could tell Lupin was situated by her feet, his tongue lolling. She assumed the dark wolf near her hip was Snape. He looked every inch the predator.

Immediately, her thoughts dashed to Teddy. Was he still safe? Would either Remus or Severus seek the child out? Would they sate themselves on her flesh before devouring the boy? When Remus rose to his full height, however, her heart filled her throat. Dear Merlin, he was massive! Severus followed suit, though he was smaller in stature, but just as dangerous.

Belatedly, she thought about reaching for her wand, and cursed her laxity when she realised she had left it on the coffee table behind her. She swore under her breath and closed her eyes, praying that whatever they did to her would be quick and satisfy them enough to make them leave Teddy alone.

What Hermione hadn’t expected, though, was a wet lick on the back of her exposed thigh. She gasped when the raspy tongue repeated its action. Opening one eye, she discerned it was Severus lapping at her skin, the broad muscle sliding across her flesh and seeking every inch of her trembling limb. 

Remus looked on intently, watching briefly before joining Severus in his worship. For that’s what it felt like: being bathed prior to a ritual only the two males understood. Unable to help herself, she moaned as Severus’ exploration inched higher, his muzzle nosing the fabric of her skirt out of the way. There was a low rumble from one of the wolves, and then a ripping of material. Namely, her knickers. 

“Oh, God.” She tried to keep still. Her body had other ideas, however. Now that her nether regions were bared, she felt Severus slide his tongue along the engorged lips of her labia. The tip delved just inside to gather the juices she knew had already gathered there, waiting exactly for this moment. She bit down, hard, on her bottom lip to prevent the scream caught in her throat. Severus’ hot breath heated her uncovered arse. She could feel Remus trying to insert his nose between her thighs. Did she dare move and give in to this deviant act?

The decision was taken from her when Remus thrust his whole head between her legs, forcing her onto her back. Once she turned, Severus bunched up her skirt in his mouth and tugged upwards until she was completely exposed to their hungry gaze. Remus jumped onto the sofa and settled in the V of her thighs, while Severus began licking at her neck, making his way down to her cleavage. 

A delicate snap of his powerful jaws made short work of her bra. He nosed the torn lace aside to lick a pert nipple. Sensations she had never experienced washed over her, throughout her body, though her mind tried to deny them. This was wrong, right? It certainly didn’t feel that way. 

When Remus’ large tongue began curled around her clit, the idea of right versus wrong flew out of her head permanently. She honestly didn’t care if it was considered immoral to engage in this behaviour. Not if it meant indulging in the most intimate experience of her short life.

Apparently, Severus was unhappy with his position, for he rumbled a frustrated growl. He withdrew from her breasts, lifted his upper body to loom over her on the sofa and brought his hindquarters up to straddle her chest while he joined Remus in bathing her quim. She had kept her eyes closed throughout, but when she opened them, she was faced with Severus slightly-furred balls and red, stiff prick, glistening as it peaked out from its sheath. 

She licked her lips. Dared she? Her thoughts were shattered when tongues in tandem—one lapping and curling inside her core, while the other rapidly flicked her clit—brought her to an earth-shattering climax.

Her shout, and subsequent pelvis thrust, caused both wolves to still their movements and growl low. There was no description, no words to articulate how mind-altering the orgasm had felt. Panting heavily, she looked down to see Remus cleaning Severus’ muzzle of her juices. Both sets of forepaws were framing her hips. 

There was a loose spring poking her in the back. She tried to shift away from it, but Remus immediately stopped laving Severus’ face to snarl at her, causing her to abort any attempts to move. He then rose on all fours and nosed Severus off the sofa, snapping at him when he tried to regain his position. When Severus stayed put near Hermione’s head, Remus made his way slowly up her body until he could lie flush against her frame. 

Hesitantly, she let one arm hang over the edge of the sofa, so that she could touch Severus, keeping her gaze fixed of Remus the entire time. This seemed to appease Severus greatly. He butted her hand affectionately. 

The next moment, Remus drove his hips into her, his hard prick seeking out her wet core. Her breath was stolen. 

She must have whimpered, though it wasn’t in fear of Remus or Severus. It was in fear of herself. The instinct to mate with those two was overpowering, as if she didn’t have a mind of her own. She didn’t care how they achieved it, but she wanted them to mark her as their own—to take that final step and complete the transformation that Greyback had set in motion. Until that moment, she had never fully comprehended the immense restrictions placed upon her due to the dual nature of the curse, but now she wanted to be just as free as the two werewolves in the room with her. 

She was not without trepidation, however. One of them would have to bite her, and odds were Remus, being the pack leader, would be the one to do it. Severus moved closer and laved her cheek. It comforted her and eased her fear. She turned her face towards his muzzle and slid her hand down his soft, furred chest, letting her nails scratch the coarse skin underneath. “Does it hurt?” she whispered.

As if in response to her question, Severus nosed at her neck, licked it twice and whimpered slightly. 

She nodded. “I though so.” She returned to her ministrations on Severus’ chest. 

Remus rumbled his approval. He licked her exposed breast, the tip of his tongue curling around a nipple just as his prick finally slipped inside her. Though she was not a virgin—an impromptu ‘we’re going to die soon so why don’t we shag now?’ fumbling in the tent the previous year with Ron had taken care of that—Remus’ girth filled her to the point of near pain. She gasped when he moved, and she was force to cant her hips and let her legs fall wider apart to accommodate his size. 

Severus moved closer and alternated between licks to her chest and to Remus’ face. His shift allowed his own prick to brush up against Hermione’s hand. He paused to look at her, a low whine issuing from the back of his throat. She took the hint and delicately wrapped her fingers around his tumescent shaft. Severus’ panted from her touch, his jaw slack.

Thrusting wildly, Remus began licking Hermione’s shoulder, placing nips along her collarbone. Though his hind legs trembled, he drove home to her grasping core each time, his weight and rutting keeping her pinned to the sofa cushions. 

She could feel Remus’ prick lengthen with each slide, the root of his penis expand every time he hit her mons. Soon, he would become locked inside her. She was beyond caring at that point. Her hand was slicked with Severus’ pre-come, and it eased the strokes she delivered to his shaft. His hips began to buck as his whines increased in intensity.

Severus’ cries quickly turned to yelps. Remus began snarling, his nips to Hermione’s neck becoming painful. The moment Remus hit her clit just right and she bucked her hips, she screamed her orgasm, his penis knotting inside her. Her core was flooded with hot seed that never seemed to stop pouring inside her. 

Remus howled to the rafters. This triggered Severus to join him in his howls, his own offering bursting forth over her hand, bathing it in scalding and sticky fluid. 

Locked with Remus at the waist, Hermione dared to look him in the eyes and hold his steady gaze. He was still in the throes of climax and gave minute thrusts every few seconds, his semen drenching the cushion beneath her. When he ducked his head low to lick her shoulder, she noticed it.

The pain.

She moved to touch her shoulder, but Remus growled and bared his teeth, so she let her hand drop. Severus shifted beside her and began to rid her hand of his spendings. Once clean, Severus sat on his haunches and laid his head on her chest, his nose twitching every now and then. 

After several long moments, Remus stopped driving his hips forward, and she could feel the lessening pressure in her abdomen. A pained whimper rose in his throat as he disengaged his penis from her core and stumbled off the sofa to lay on the floor, panting. Severus immediately left Hermione’s side to lick at the slick substance on Remus’ prick. 

Though she felt a little bereft at his departure, this gave Hermione a chance to inspect her shoulder. She touched what she suspected was a bite wound, gingerly fingering the edges, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out. When she pulled her hand back, her fingers were covered in blood.

Tears welled in her eyes.

It was what she had wanted... wasn’t it? 

She wasn’t aware of letting her tears fall until Severus was sitting in front of her once more, softly licking the trail of wetness on her face. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, a pained whimper conveying his emotions. 

Sniffing back her tears, she caressed his long snout and scratched behind his ear, causing him to roll his eyes and loll his tongue. “You’re a good man, Severus.” Her voice sounded strange and rough, probably from all the screaming she had done.

Severus whined a bit and then looked over to Remus, who was watching them with a mixture of pride and shame. Hermione wiped her eyes, sniffed once more, and nodded. “You too, Remus.” She leaned over to grab her wand and proceeded to enlarge the sofa so that it was three times its normal size. She patted the cushions. “Come on, you two. It’s cold enough in this house. It’s the least you could do to keep me warm.”

Giving a low woof, Severus stretched out his hind legs, and then hopped up to curl up around her chest, his back against her front. Remus was slower to join, though she wasn’t sure why. Eventually, he rose and jumped up to lie about her legs, his head propped up on her hip. 

Their warmth seeped into her skin, and although her shoulder pained her immensely, the hurt was nothing compared to the feeling of belonging that had set up residence within her soul. She finally felt like she was home.

***

Something was ticking Remus’ nose. 

He shifted, hoping to prevent a sneeze, and buried his face against a warm thigh. Wait. A warm thigh? He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, and when he inhaled, the scent was not Severus’, though Remus could tell the dark wizard was not far away. 

No. No, no, no... All rational thought had been obliterated in the face of her inviting body.

“If you get wolf bogies on my leg, I’m not going to be very forgiving, Remus.”

He swallowed heavily at the sound of Hermione’s lethargic voice. Slowly, he opened his eyes, sat up a little and peered at her. “I’m so very sorry,” he croaked.

She moved to wipe the grit out of her tired eyes, but stilled and winced in pain the moment she tried to raise her arm. “Oh, not good.” She lowered it and let her hand rest on Severus’ slumbering form. 

Remus looked in dismay at the lithe form of Severus Snape, tucked up against Hermione’s dishevelled figure, dozing away as if he hadn’t a care in the world. “The wards, the door...” Remus rose further up. His head swam the moment he stilled. “Teddy!”

Hermione grabbed his arm as quickly as she could. “He’s fine, truly. Neither of you moved once you settled down.”

“I can’t believe this happened!”

“Lupin, cease your infernal racket.” Severus turned over and snuggled closer to Hermione, never opening his eyes. 

Pushing himself off the sofa, Remus had to wait until his legs were steady before he stumbled to the kitchen. He took in the state of the cellar door. It was in ruins, including the Azkaban-strength iron bars that had shielded the thick oak door from the inside. How had the noise of their escape not awoken Hermione so that she could find safety? He vaguely recalled Moony being seized by the scent of her pheromones, how ready she was for his prick, how willing she would be. The door stood no chance between an alpha and his mate. Remus studied the right side of his body. It was littered with bruises and scrapes from where he’d muscled his way through the barriers. Merlin, how he ached! 

Remus was still standing in the kitchen when he felt a hand on his back. “The only spell that held was the Silencing Charm I cast just before I fell asleep,” Hermione said, looking over the wreckage strewn about the place. 

Shock, apprehension and abhorrence flooded through him. His fists balled tightly. “I was a fool to put you in such danger.” He glanced aside at her, staring at the livid bite mark on her left shoulder. “And now you’ve paid the price.”

Hermione grabbed his arm and gave him a hearty shove, her eyes narrowing to slits. “Listen to me, Remus Lupin, and listen well. I accepted all the possible risks when I came here last night.” Hands on hips, she advanced on him when he backed away. “You don’t give me much credit if you think I wouldn’t research every probable scenario that could occur, were I to stay in an area with two mature male werewolves. And during mating season, no less.” She had backed Remus into a corner, and he never thought her lovelier than the image she presented now, with her torn and bloody shirt, mangled skirt and wildly bushy main. She pointed to her shoulder. “I _wanted_ this!”

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Quit telling me that!”

“Are you two quite through?” Severus asked from the entryway. 

“I bit her!” Remus cried, anguish lacing his voice. He buried his face in his hands.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Overly dramatic, as usual.” Seemingly uncaring of his nudity, he stretched before making his way to Lupin. Gently, he pulled the other man’s hands away. “Look at her, Remus,” he said softly.

Severus moved behind Hermione and wrapped one arm carefully around her shoulders. He let his other hand drift down to snag the hem of what was left of her skirt and tug it slowly upwards until she was bared to Remus’ gaze. His nostrils flared, as did his lust, when Severus delved his fingers between her labia, spreading the rapidly swelling lips apart so that her feminine scent permeated the air. He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Really look at her. Even I could tell last night that she was longing to be with us, to be _like_ us.”

Remus stared, his attention riveted to Severus’ fingers and how they lazily plumbed Hermione’s depths. He darted his gaze up again and licked his parched lips. Gods, how he wanted them both! He tried to recall why he should be ashamed at his actions the previous night, but no such emotion was present. Moony had called the shots in regards to both Severus and Hermione, and the wolf was thoroughly satisfied with what had occurred. 

Though she had dried blood over most of her upper body, Hermione showed no hint of distress and was genuinely smiling at Remus as her head lolled to the side for Severus’ kisses, a soft light glowing in her eyes. He saw the same thing reflected in Severus’ countenance.

Remus’ prick was hard and ready as he made his way to stand in front of his two pack-mates. He cupped the back of Hermione and Severus’ necks and brought them forward, laying his forehead upon theirs. “Mine. My own,” he murmured low, pressing kisses to both their crowns. 

Severus and Hermione clung to Remus in what felt like an affirmation of their strengthening bond. Under his fingers, Remus could feel the mark he’d left on Severus’ neck the night before. He gently probed it.

“Yes.” Severus moaned and arched into the touch.

Remus dipped his head and captured Severus’ lips while still caressing the mark. Severus pulled him closer, squeezing Hermione between them. 

Hermione slowly extracted herself from the embrace, leaving the two wizards to reconnect after the events of last night. 

Remus clasped his hand around her dainty wrist, keeping her immobile. He released Severus’ mouth and turned to her. “Stay.” He could see that his tone had an effect on her; she closed her eyes, swayed towards them and shuddered. 

“Teddy,” she whispered. 

Some of the sensual haze lifted from Remus’ vision. “Right,” he muttered. He tugged and raised her hand to place a kiss on her palm. “Could you please check on him?” He would do it himself, but he could barely remain upright as it was.

She nodded, kissed them both and left the room.

“Are you grievously injured?” Severus asked, lightly touching the wounds on Remus’ right side.

Remus pulled Severus’ hand away. “I will need to rest soon.” He stared at the dark wizard intently. “Do you recognise me as Alpha?”

Severus smirked. “Did I not prove that last night?”

“Your persistent actions required I show dominance. You did not readily accept me.” He cupped Severus’ cheek and nuzzled the sallow skin there. “Do you recognise me as Alpha?” He punctuated the question with a stroke to Severus’ still-hard prick.

“And if I refuse?” There was a hint of a challenge in Severus’ retort.

Remus threaded his fingers through Severus’ hair and slowly twisted the strands around his fist, making Severus bare his neck to Remus. “Then I will just have to reassert my position.” He followed the promise with a languorous lick along the corded muscle of the pale column. 

He pushed Severus backwards until the edge of the worn kitchen table brought them to a halt. After pressing his aching prick against Severus’, Remus reached down and wrapped his hand around both their hot lengths and leisurely stroked up and down. The silky glide of foreskin over the thick staff was exquisite. 

Severus panted and clutched at Remus’ shoulder and waist. Remus’ strokes became solid pulls and a feral look glinted in his eyes. He dug his nails into Remus’ flesh.

Remus hissed in pain and released his hold on their pricks. “Yes, you want this, don’t you?”

“I don’t know...”

“Liar.” Remus growled. “I can smell how badly you want me to fuck you, to prove that you’re mine!” He thrust just enough to allow their pricks to frot against one another. “You howled for me last night, Severus. I bet I can make you howl again.”

“Yes!”

“Turn around.”

Severus turned, and Remus enfolded him within his arms, placing his lips on the back of Severus’ neck. The bite mark was still tender-looking, so he licked it, enjoying the dark wizard’s gasp. He continued laving the wound, sure that it would become a scar over time, delighting in Severus’ little pants as his tongue mapped its way across the edges. 

When Severus seemed like he could take no more, Remus put a hand on the middle of his back and pressed him facedown onto the table surface. “Don’t move.” The warning was clear as he dropped to his knees.

Remus ran his hands along the backs of Severus’ thighs, thrilling in the crisp hairs that covered them. He proceeded higher, to the white arse cheeks that barely had any fat on them. Severus was all wiry muscle, and Remus clenched the globes, massaging them while the man above moaned his pleasure. Remus drew his index finger up and down the furrow of Severus’ arse until he needed to pull the cheeks apart, revealing his prize. 

The musk that surrounded Remus was heavenly. He nuzzled the tender skin with his nose, occasionally letting his tongue slip out and taste the ruched flesh. He circled Severus’ hole several times, teasing the centre just enough to earn him a strangled yelp when he bypassed it completely. 

“If you’re going to do it, then get on with it. Stop teasing!” Severus pushed his arse out. 

Remus slapped his arse cheek. “I’m doing it my way, Severus.” He bit the abused globe for good measure.

Severus squirmed. “Damn it, Remus! Don’t you think I have enough scars? I don’t need you adding to my collection.”

“It won’t leave a mark,” Remus murmured and licked the slight mark he’d left on the skin. 

“Says you.”

“Says me.” Remus rose. He moved closer and let his prick slide between Severus’ arsecheeks with an unhurried thrust. Beads of pre-come gathered at the head, and he rubbed the slippery fluid around the tight hole Severus offered him. “ _Accio wand_ ,” Remus gritted out and watched as the light-coloured stick flew into his hand from upstairs. He hoped that Hermione remained with Teddy, because for now, he wanted Severus all to himself.

Pointing the tip at Severus’ backside, Remus muttered a lubrication spell that liberally coated Severus’ puckered hole, and then one for his prick. He then tossed his wand on the table and ran his hands up Severus’ back, feeling each rib, each vertebrae. “You belong to me, to us.” He dug his nails into Severus’ hips.

“Yes,” Severus whispered. 

There was no need to prepare Severus; he was still loose from the night before. Remus lined up his prick with Severus’ arse and pressed inside. Severus groaned deliciously when Remus sank home.

"Fuck, Severus!" Remus withdrew and thrust fully inside once again, the heat surrounding him as his prick was consumed by Severus’ perfect arse. He pulled out almost immediately before slamming back in, shoving the other werewolf into the table’s hard surface.

"When I’m done, you’ll know for certain to whom you belong, who’s in charge,” Remus ground out, pumping repeatedly into the tight channel. His hips smacked Severus’ arse, the speed and force demanding every bit of power Remus had left in him.

“Harder,” Severus pleaded gruffly and pressed back into Remus’ thrust, with a grunt.

Remus obliged. Grasping Severus’ hips in a punishing grip, he pounded into his pack-mate. The table groaned with their combined weight. Fearing collapse, and therefore injury to Severus, Remus pulled him upright and wrapped an arm around his chest. His other hand dipped below to take hold of Severus’ weeping prick.

Changing the angle, Remus drove his prick deeper while he rubbed Severus’. The other man’s moans became louder, until his voice morphed into an unearthly howl from deep inside his chest. Hot, sticky fluid in copious amounts covered Remus’ hand.

Severus’ internal spasms drew Remus’ orgasm from him. “ _Mine_!” he cried in an echoing howl and spurted deep into Severus’ body before sinking his teeth into the wizard’s shoulder. Severus howled again and nearly collapsed in Remus’ arms. 

It was several minutes before either man could breathe normally. Remus let his deflated prick slide from his lover’s arse, and then lowered them both to the floor to rest against the cupboards, his waning energy finally giving out. 

“I take it... that little demonstration... answered your question?” Severus panted between gulps for air.

Sweaty and sated, Remus pressed a kiss on Severus’ shoulder and smirked. “It may have.”

Severus glared. “May? What more proof do you need that I’m part of this pack?” His lips thinned. “I won’t let you twist me the way Albus and the Dark Lord did, Lupin. Not even for you.” He looked away and sighed heavily. “I don’t have it in me anymore.”

Remus cupped Severus’ face with both his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. “No, Severus. No more games. No more pretending to be someone or something you’re not.”

“I’m so tired,” Severus said quietly.

Remus kissed his temple, wrapped Severus within his embrace, and held him close. “Then rest. I’ll keep you safe.”

Severus closed his eyes and his breath evened out, until Remus could tell he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Before ascending the stairs, Hermione cast _Tergeo_ to clean all the dried blood on her skin. The wound on her shoulder hurt like hellfire, but had been worth it in the end; she was now a full member of Remus and Severus’ pack. Though her quim still throbbed from Severus’ probing, some instinct within told her that the two wolves downstairs needed their alone time. Besides, there would be time enough with both of them later, much later. For now, she could hear Teddy fussing as she neared the door to his room.

Upon her entering, his eyes lit up. “Mi!” He waved his tiny hands, wanting her to remove him from the cot. 

She picked him up. “Hello, little man,” she cooed. She immediately held him at arm’s length. “Oh my. You need a nappy change.”

She placed him on the changing table, removed his pyjama bottoms and smiled when his hair turned a bright blue, indicating that he felt safe and cared for in her presence. Once the nappy was removed, Hermione cleaned Teddy’s bum and wrapped him in a new one, followed by warm play clothes for the day. She then held him until he was balancing on his two chubby legs, his tiny toes gripping the surface of the table.

“Such a good boy, Teddy, standing like that!”

Teddy grinned, his two bottom teeth showing, drool oozing down his chin. “Mi!”

“Yes, that’s right.” She rubbed her nose with his, earning a giggle from the babe.

“Mum!”

Hermione froze, her breath caught in her chest. Panic clogged her throat. Should she correct the toddler or just play along? What would Remus want? What did _she_ want?

“Mum.” Teddy grabbed at her hair, bringing it to his mouth and promptly chewing on a strand.

Opting to say nothing, at least not until she squared things away with Remus and Severus, Hermione smiled weakly at the child. She was about to venture out of the room, when Remus’ wand went flying by her and down the stairs. Curious, she moved to the top of the steps, Teddy firmly planted on her hip. She heard muffled grunting. Twin spots of crimson appeared on her cheeks. Going down to the kitchen was out of the question, just at that moment. 

Teddy’s stomach chose that instant to gurgle. 

“Great,” she muttered. She looked Teddy in the eye. “You know, witches need privacy to have sex. Apparently werewolves just need a place.”

He burped and slobbered some more.

She heard dual howls reverberate throughout the house. “I’m sterilising everything in that kitchen.” 

“Da!”

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. “Of course you would recognise your father’s cries.” 

Teddy quickly became irritated, whining and clearly wanting to descend to the kitchen. Hermione assumed it was both for sustenance and to see his father. She tried to soothe the child with pats to his back, humming a song, and rocking back and forth a bit, but he would have none of it. Finally, she huffed an impatient breath and headed down the stairs, uncaring if Remus or Severus were through. The child needed to eat, and it wasn’t like the wizards had anything she hadn’t seen before. 

At the bottom of the landing, Hermione stopped at the sound of familiar voices coming from outside the front door. She inhaled deeply, and a smile broke over her face as she recognised Harry and Luna’s scent. The two were softly arguing about knocking on the door. Luna was against it, saying they should go back to Harry’s house and continue snogging, and Harry was worried about how Remus and Hermione had got on with Snape. 

Hermione stifled a snort in Teddy’s now red hair. If only Harry knew...

She opened the door, having forgotten what she looked like. “You can stop trying to be quiet. You do realise werewolves live here, right?”

Neither of her friends said a word; one was staring at her in shock, the other with a sly grin. 

“What happened to you?” Harry blurted, his gaze riveted to her shoulder.

Hermione just then remembered exactly what had taken place after what she and Remus had shared.

“Isn’t it obvious, Harry?” Luna asked. “She’s been accepted into the pack. Mazel Tov!”

Teddy started clapping his hands, as if on cue.

A cold December wind blew past the trio-plus-babe at the door. They all shivered. 

“Come in, please. It’s freezing.” Hermione stepped aside and allowed Harry and Luna to enter. “Mind, don’t go into the kitchen just now.”

“Why?” Harry sounded suspicious as he shrugged off his travelling cloak.

“Hmm? Oh, erm, I made a mess, and Teddy is feeling out of sorts, and I need to feed him, and—”

“The kitchen is fine, Hermione,” Remus said from behind her.

She let out a muffled screamed. “Damn it, Remus!”

“Damn!” Teddy giggled.

With a smirk, Remus pointed his finger at Teddy and shook it. “No. Bad word.” He had apparently retrieved or conjured some clothing for himself, for he was dressed in dark brown trousers, a blue shirt with a tan pullover on top, and socks upon his feet. 

Hermione was about to say something, but Harry grabbed her arm and thrust her behind him. “What have you done?”

“Harry, that was an exceptionally idiotic thing to do.” Luna tried tugging on Harry’s jumper.

Remus’ lip curled, his teeth bared, and a growl began in his chest. “Don’t touch Hermione.”

“I’ll touch her if I feel like it. She’s my friend!”

“Harry...” Hermione tried and failed to get her friend’s attention. This was going to go pear-shaped very quickly.

“I thought the Wolfsbane was supposed to keep you in your right mind, Remus. How could you do this to her?”

“Harry, I wanted to—”

“You probably had no choice, Hermione.” Harry squared his shoulders at an advancing Remus.

Luna tried to intercede. “Stop it, Harry. You’re provoking him! You’re threatening his—”

“My mate.” Remus snarled. Quick as lightning, he snatched Harry by the throat. “Precious little is keeping me ‘in my right mind’ right now, as you said.”

“Remus, don’t.” Hermione’s voice quavered. She stepped from behind Harry, a quiet Teddy clinging to her. “He doesn’t understand.”

“I’ll _make_ him understand. I’ll show him that—”

“Lupin, let the boy go.”

All sets of eyes turned to Severus, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He’d donned clothing as well, though his was the familiar black he was accustomed to. He slowly approached until he was standing next to Remus and laid a hand on the other man’s arm. “You don’t want to do this.”

Confusion warred with possession in Remus’ gaze. “Hermione and Teddy are _mine_. _You_ are mine. I must protect you all.” He tightened his fingers around Harry’s throat, earning a gasp from the younger man.

Severus reached up and cupped Remus’ cheek. “You have Hermione. You have Teddy. You have _me_. Let Harry go; he means us no harm.”

“How do you know?”

For the first time Hermione could recall, Severus smiled, though it was hesitant. He trailed his hand down Remus’ arm to Harry, then laid it on Harry’s tousled hair and began slowly stroking the black strands. “He would never harm those he cares for.”

Remus’ fingers finally relaxed, and he withdrew from Harry. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” His voice was raspy. 

Harry swallowed with a grimace of pain. His eyes were full of tears. “Severus is right, Remus.”

“Da,” Teddy said softly. 

Hermione gave him to his father, who looked a bit lost at the moment. 

“It’s going to be okay, Remus.”

Remus took the boy, cuddled him close and buried his nose in his son’s hair. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Severus glanced at Hermione. “There are some things that will need to be discussed.”

She nodded. Giving into an overwhelming urge, she crossed to the dark wizard, embraced him, and laid her head on his shoulder. “Everything is going to change, isn’t it?” 

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Most assuredly.”

“Is this one of those awkward moments when lovers will shag each other like crazed weasels in the back garden?”

Everyone turned to Luna with a perplexed expression.

“Well,” she continued, “it’s better than ferret-legging, isn’t it?”

Hermione buried her face in the crux of Snape’s shoulder and sniggered. She raised her head to peek over at a dejected-looking Remus. “We need him,” she whispered in Severus’ ear.

Severus turned and beckoned Remus with an outstretched hand. Without any hesitation, Remus strode to them and was enfolded into their caring embrace. Teddy gurgled happily between the three of them.

“We should pretend they aren’t canoodling and make them some breakfast,” Luna whispered to Harry, though everyone heard her. “They’re probably ravenous from the transformation and sex.”

Harry groaned, Snape coughed, Lupin blushed profusely and Hermione snorted in a most unladylike manner. 

“Some of us actually need to return home.” The moment Severus said the words, Hermione felt Remus stiffen.

“I thought you were staying here with us for the next two days?”

“If you recall, I said I would be here last evening, not that I would stay.” Severus sounded amused.

Remus’ clutched Severus to him. “Please, stay. I need you here. Close by. The bond is too new, and I’ll mostly likely fret.”

Hermione touched Severus’ arm. “Remus is right. He’ll pace the floors and become unbearable to live with.” Seeing the indecision in Severus’ eyes, she took Teddy from his father. “Let me take him. Luna, Harry and I will get breakfast started, all right?”

Remus gave Harry a pleading look. “I ask that you don’t touch Hermione or Teddy right now. Please.” His voice, while neutral, held a hint of a threat.

Harry nodded, and the four of them disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone.

* * *

“The urge to throttle the boy will lessen with time,” Severus said quietly.

Lupin still hadn’t let go of Severus. He rested his forehead against the crown of dark hair. “I know, but not for several months. It will take some getting used to.” He pulled away and directed them to the lounge, sitting on the sofa with Severus close to him.

“Were you ever this possessive with Nymphadora?”

“Hardly, except when she was pregnant. Though, I’m ashamed to admit, I was more concerned with Teddy than her.”

Severus stroked his jaw with the pad of his thumb. “That might explain your issues in regards to your response to Hermione and me.” His finger brushed Lupin’s lower lip. “You did not bond with Tonks.” It was not a question, but a statement.

Lupin’s tongue darted out to lick Severus’ thumb. “No. I knew another was my mate.”

Severus frowned. “When?”

“That night in sixth year, when you found out what I was. Your scent wafting up from beneath the floorboards of the Shrieking Shack hit me like a stunner. ” 

Severus inhaled sharply. “I see. Yet you did nothing.”

“Could you honestly tell me you would’ve accepted my advances? Especially after that horrid night?” Lupin had a forlorn expression on his face. “You refused to listen to anything I had to say. You wouldn’t let me apologise for the stupidity of people I had called friends. And, oh God, the stench of fear drenched your body. Things seemed to spiral out of control after that. I wanted you fiercely. But there was no hope, no chance that you might see me as other than a monster. Then James and Lily died, Sirius went to Azkaban and you went missing only to turn up in Dumbledore’s employ. How I wanted to just touch you that year I came back to Hogwarts, Severus. Just one fleeting touch would’ve allowed me some measure of hope. 

“But Christ, there were so many years between us. So much pain and animosity. Tonks stumbled into my life and into my bed, giving me something I never thought to have.” Remus glanced at the kitchen door and smiled. “After the war, after Tonks died, it was such a struggle to remain amongst the living. And, Merlin forgive me, Severus, when I found out that you had been cursed, my heart ached with a joy I had never known before. I thought I’d finally earned a chance to truly befriend you, to share the trials and tribulations of our affliction, to be worthy of your...”

“My what?” Severus rasped

“Your consideration. Your affection.” Lupin swallowed heavily. “Your love.”

Severus was completely floored by the admission. He knew Lupin was demonstrating typical pack behaviour, but hadn’t realised how deep the attachment went until now. Was he ready for such an admission? He’d often heard there was a thin line between love and hate, but gods, how he hated Lupin at times. But he’d also seen glimpses of what Lupin could be, should he be free of Potter and Black’s emotional blackmail. It irritated and saddened him in turns. It left him emotionally exposed, though not in as terrifying a way as he had in his past. “You must understand that it will take some time to sort out my feelings on this matter.” He was pensive for a moment. “My initial knee-jerk reaction is to push away those who wish to breech my defences—push them hard in the hopes that they do not ever try again.”

Lupin pressed a soft kiss to Severus’ cheek. “I know. You don’t wear your heart on your sleeve, like those bloody Gryffindors that keep pestering you.” 

Lupin’s grin was decidedly cheeky, Severus observed. “Yes, well. I assume dealing with your presence in my life is penitence for my many sins.”

“You must’ve been very wicked indeed, then.”

Severus snorted. “That or I have this unhealthy addiction to those of Godric’s house.” He paused. “And what of Hermione? I’m highly curious; when did you know about her?”

“That is a little more difficult to admit.” Remus looked apprehensive. “Remember the night Pettigrew escaped?”

“How could I forget?” He absently rubbed at the two claw marks that marred his chest from where Remus had swiped at him while he was protecting the Golden Trio. 

“Did you happen to hear the howl that distracted me from tearing Sirius apart?”

Severus nodded. “I thought it rather fortuitous that another werewolf was in the vicinity.” 

“There wasn’t. It was Hermione.”

“But she was with me and...” He trailed off, his lips thinning into a grimace. “The bloody Time-Turner! Stupid, head-strong girl!”

Remus cupped Severus’ face. “No. She saved us all that night. You must realise that. I only turned away from fresh prey because my mating instinct overtook my drive to kill when I heard her call.” His fingers caressed Severus cheeks. “I wouldn’t have slain you, but Harry and Ron were rather tempting to a hungry werewolf. It was torture, waiting for her to mature.”

“But Nymphadora—”

“Was insistent. And gods, Severus, I was lonely. So fucking lonely. Imagine being shown something that you long for, something you desperately want, and then being forbidden to even look at it for fear of reprisal. I couldn’t, in all good conscience, condemn Hermione to a half-life—not when Ron fancied her and they could have normalcy together. I thought I could be strong and let both of you lead your own lives.”

“If one to believe in such tripe, one could postulate that Fate stepped in and made adjustments that would bring about our little family.”

“I suppose.” Remus smirked. “ _If_ someone actually believed in Fate.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t, or I would’ve seriously considered you having a hand in what happened with Greyback.”

Remus growled. “Never! As much as I care for you, I would never wish this curse on anyone.”

“Ah, but haven’t we condemned Miss Granger to such a fate?”

“A fate I gladly accept.” Hermione was at the other side of the room, her arms crossed and a lone brow arched. “I couldn’t have joined the pack without fully becoming like you. To do otherwise would’ve been dangerous to all parties involved.” Her voice was soft, but insistent. She walked towards the two wizards, who rose at her approach, and kissed Remus on the cheek. “Thank you for waiting.”

“I knew you were meant for me. For us.” Remus returned her kiss. “I know I should tell you I’m sorry for what I did to you, but that would be a lie.”

“Well, it takes two for a lie: one to lie and one to listen,” she said. “So I won’t listen to any false regrets you might have. I wanted this. I feel...” She bit her lip. “Before, I was uncomfortable in my own skin, restless, yearning for something I couldn’t understand. My perceptions of the world around me were muddled, as if I perceived everything through a fog. But now?” Her smile was soft, and Severus thought she lit up the whole room. “I feel _alive_! I can hear, see, smell, and taste things I couldn’t before. It feels luxurious to rub up against you or Severus. I’m at peace. Settled. Happy.”

“From a purely logical standpoint, you now have access to the experience you’ll need to complete your study with Miss Lovegood,” Severus said. 

“That’s true.”

“Where is Teddy?” Remus asked, glancing nervously in the direction of the kitchen.

“Luna has him, and Harry is cooking.”

Remus seemed somewhat tense. “Did you explain to him that—”

“Yes. He has the basic grasp now that Luna and I described what has and will happen.”

“Will happen?” Severus turned his attention to Remus. “What exactly _will_ happen that I’ve not anticipated?”

Hermione and Remus exchanged a look. “January is the month of the Wolf Moon. “It’s the beginning of the mating season for werewolves. I’ll be in full heat.” Hermione looked a little pale.

“I see.” Did he ever. “This is one of those items that will need to be discussed in great detail. I assume you do not wish to have children at this time?”

“That depends.” She looked to Remus. “Am I to mate with both of you?”

“Female werewolves are extremely rare, Hermione,” Remus said quietly. “My first instinct is to keep you for myself, but I am possessive of Severus as well. I will not set one of you aside in favour of the other. Whatever you choose to do, I will have you both.”

She nodded absentmindedly. “If I become pregnant, will it be with a litter or a single child?” Her voice was tremulous, and Severus knew she was trying to keep her fear under iron control.

“A single child, Hermione.” Remus wrapped her in his arms and slowly stroked her back. “And, more than likely, they will have the werewolf gene.”

Her eyes widened, her features pinch in fear. “There’s so much I don’t know! Would the child transform within the womb?”

“A born werewolf doesn’t undergo its first transformation until about thirteen, during their first hormone surge. If Teddy carries the curse, I won’t know until then.”

“Oh.” She turned her attention to Severus. “Do _you_ wish to have children?” There was a long pause before she added, “With me?”

Did he? Severus had presumed he would die in the war, thus ending the Prince line. He cared nothing for the Muggle he called father, so letting the Snape line end gave him no pause. And while he hated teaching other people’s children, he was not adverse to the possibility of having a child of his own. Once, he had dreamt long ago of having children with his best friend, but it was just that: a dream. Between Harry and Hermione, he was alive today, acknowledging a debt to them both, if not exactly grateful for it. Accepting Remus meant accepting Hermione. Was he in love with the girl? No, but he did care deeply for her, for her mind and thoughtfulness. He could very well see falling in love with her at some point in the near future. Having babes with the witch standing before him was a very tempting offer as well, but he had trouble with the idea of using her as a mere broodmare. 

“Initially, I hadn’t planned on furthering my bloodline,” he finally said. “I have reservations in regards to multiple pregnancies, where your health is concerned. There are potions that can be utilised until you are ready. I understand the three of us are bonded in a most unusual triad, but I believe you and I consider Remus Alpha in this instance. If he would allow offspring between us and you were willing, I would be quite foolish to refuse.”

“I would love any children born into our pack, regardless,” Remus said. He pulled Severus to him and kissed him soundly. 

Breathless, Severus pulled back. “If we are all to be together at the next full moon, I’ll need to start on the contraceptive potion right away.” He gave Hermione a smouldering look. “Because you’ll need it.” 

She whimpered in response, her core inundating the air with the scent that she was ready now. Ready to take the two wizards. It caused an immediate reaction in Severus, and he could see Remus wasn’t unaffected. 

“Yes.” Remus hissed and palmed his and Severus’ erection. “You want us right now, don’t you, Hermione?”

Her head lolled to expose the side of her neck, where Remus had bitten her. “More than anything.”

A noise in the kitchen had the effect of a cold shower on Severus. “Not here. Not now. Others are listening.”

A growl reverberated in Remus’ chest, and he glowered. “Why are they here in the first place?”

“I-I told Luna to come by this morning, to collect my data.” Hermione’s face was completely flushed. “I hadn’t expected Harry to come with her.”

“I want to get rid of them.”

Severus took a few steps away and shifted his ‘problem’ until he was a little more comfortable. “And _that_ wouldn’t send Potter all sorts of warning signals, would it?” He rolled his shoulders to ease the tension. “Sit down, eat breakfast with Potter and try to act like you care about him.”

Remus threaded shaky fingers through his messy hair. “I love the boy, Severus. It’s just a bad time to—”

“Show him.”

“Why are you defending him?”

Severus glanced away. “Potter and I...” He cleared his throat. “It’s apparent the young man is traumatised from all that happened earlier this year. While I loathe admitting it, our backgrounds and history run parallel to each other. I believe he will, at some point, crack, and no one but a select few will know how to piece him back together.”

“You’ll be the one he goes to, won’t you?” Hermione studied him intently. “Harry looks up to you, Severus. He cares for you.”

“I know,” Severus whispered. 

“Do you love him?” Remus asked harshly, his voice full of agony. 

“He is Lily’s son, Lupin. Were circumstances different, he could’ve been mine as well.”

“Do. You. Love him?” Remus bit out between clenched teeth.

“Remus,” Hermione’s tone held a warning, “don’t do this.”

Severus gave Remus a hard look. “How can I not care for him? Tell me, truly. The boy saved my bloody life! He could’ve left me there to rot, lying in a pool of my own blood.”

“Be quiet.”

“He could’ve spit upon my face, as I lay there gasping each breath, trying to give him my memories.”

“No more!”

“He could’ve rejected everything that I showed him, letting the Dark Lord finally win, and you and your precious Nymphadora would be—”

“ _Stop it!_ ”

“But this is what you want to hear, isn’t it? You want to hear that I love Potter? Fine. I bloody love the brat!”

“Breakfast is ready.” 

All three spun towards the lounge door. There stood Harry, staring straight at Severus. 

The boy’s look, the entire situation, was too much.

Severus Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and made his way back to his quarters. Back to a place where he could be alone with his thoughts, the way he used to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus sat before the fire in his private chambers at Hogwarts, nursing a tumbler of Firewhiskey and staring absently into the flames. 

It had been a fortnight since he had fled from Grimmauld Place, and not one minute had passed that he hadn’t regretted his impulsive words. It didn’t matter that Severus was not _in_ love with Harry bloody Potter. Lupin’s unforgiving voice had demanded that Severus speak the truth to his Alpha. However, instinct did not see shades of grey, which was the spectrum on which most of Severus’ emotions lay. Did Severus love Harry? In uncomplicated, black and white terms: yes, he did. Did that automatically equate to romantic, sexual love? Apparently, to Lupin, it did, though in truth it was quite different.

He had not heard from Lupin since that night, though Hermione had tried, unsuccessfully, to contact him. It didn’t matter. Not really. Severus could feel her and Lupin, just under his skin—their hurts, their fears, their agony and care. He’d had no experience with emotional entanglements of this kind, and it made him exceedingly uneasy. Would he be compelled to blurt out the truth every time Lupin got a bee in his bonnet and ordered him to spill his secrets? Had they bonded before the end of the war, it would’ve been a disaster waiting to occur. Maybe that was why Lupin had never approached him while he’d been deep undercover for the Order. 

Hermione was another entanglement Severus was not sure he wanted. His love for Lily would always remain, as he had told Lupin. But did he have enough of his heart left for both Hermione and Lupin? Come January, it might not matter. Even with the improvements in the Wolfsbane, the mating instinct would override any softer emotions or lucidity, and he would mindlessly rut with anything within reach. 

He groaned and rubbed at the ache that had settled between his eyes, muttering fiercely about complicated histories and bloody-minded werewolves. Consequently, he didn’t hear the wards to his rooms chime.

“Too much to drink?”

Startled, he looked at a nervous Potter standing just inside his door. Severus sneered. “No, not nearly enough. How did you get in here?”

“Professor McGonagall gave me the key to your wards.”

“Interfering old tabby.”

Harry moved into the room and closed the door. “I think she’s worried about you. She hasn’t seen you since the beginning of winter hols.”

“Tell her that her concern is not appreciated. Go away.”

Instead of heeding Severus’ order, Harry sat on the sofa adjacent to the wizard who’d once made his life hell. “No. I have some questions.”

“Bully for you. I’m tired. Now, go away.”

The boy had the gall to smirk at him. “Do you really love me?”

Severus groaned and sank further into his leather winged-back chair. “I didn’t know you were deaf, as well as lack-brained.” He glanced over at the messy-haired youth. “I believe I shouted something akin to that sentiment a fortnight ago.”

“Why did you never tell me?” Potter sounded rather hurt by that omission.

“I didn’t tell _anyone_ , Potter! I was forced to verbalise the wretched fact because my Alpha wished to know the truth.”

Potter looked stunned. “Remus is your Alpha?”

“Has Granger told you nothing, boy?”

“Hermione’s just as moody as you are. She won’t tell me a thing. If I ask about what happened, she just breaks down and cries, going off onto tangents about Teddy calling her ‘mum’ and Remus walking around like a ghost. I tried to ask Luna, but I can’t understand half of what she’s saying on a good day, let alone when she’s trying to explain some empirical gibberish to me.”

“Then why bother associating with her?”

Potter’s lips curled into a sly grin. “She’s really great at snogging.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Like that, is it?”

The grin dropped into a soft smile. “Yeah. She sees me, you know?”

“Mmmh.”

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you,” Harry said cautiously. 

Severus gave him a wicked smirk and arched a brow. “Worried I had designs on your arse, Potter?” 

“Erm, well...”

Severus snorted and waved off the boy’s concern. “You are Lily’s son. It was my duty for the better part of my life to keep you safe and alive. Forgive me if certain emotional attachments seem to be ongoing after immediate danger has passed. When one has spent a lifetime protecting another, it is rare for them to suddenly stop. I suspect I shall be looking after your welfare until you reach at least one hundred and ninety.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You think I’ll get that old?”

Severus found it comforting that Potter didn’t question the reasons behind the affection. “I daresay, maybe even older. I, however, will promptly turn to dust the moment I reach eighty, so the point is moot.”

“No you won’t. I won’t let you. And I think Remus and Hermione will have something to say about that.”

“Bloody Gryffindor heroics,” Severus muttered with slight derision. “Can’t let a wizard die in peace.”

Harry gave him a crooked grin. “Where’s the fun in letting you have your eternal rest, when we’d be dead bored without you?”

“Cheeky brat.”

“Most definitely.” Harry rose, made his way over to stand next to Severus’ chair and laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you care for me. Love me. I wouldn’t have been able to defeat Voldemort without you.” He squeezed the taut muscle beneath his hand. “I just wanted you to know I care for you, too. You’re not a father figure—more like a curmudgeonly uncle who delights in torturing puppies—but my world would be bleak indeed without you in it.”

Severus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from unmanning himself. He cleared his throat. “Thank you for that disgustingly saccharine declaration, Potter.”

“Belt up, Snape. I time my moments carefully.”

“Undoubtedly.” 

“I have to go, but I think you should visit Remus. He and Hermione aren’t getting on very well at the moment. Shockingly enough, you must be the intermediary in the pack. At least, that’s what Luna says.”

“Yes—well—Lovegood is, of course, the voice of reason, and her advice should be heeded.” Severus infused his voice with heavy sarcasm.

“I happen to agree, Snape. So, quit sulking and hie your arse over to Grimmauld Place.”

Severus looked pained. “‘Hie my arse’?”

“Luna has this ‘word-a-day’ calendar. It compels a person to use the given word at least twice in a day. Some of them are fairly normal, but others...” He shook his head in consternation. “Be glad the word was ‘hie’ and not ‘honorificabilitudinitatibus’.”

Severus’ jaw dropped. He was amazed the boy could actually pronounce the word. “What happens if you don’t use it during that day?” 

“Shakespeare’s ghost comes and haunts you for twenty-four hours,” Potter said with a shudder. Apparently, he spoke from experience.

“Why not get rid of the obnoxious object?” If Severus had something that caused him such grief, he’d toss the damnable item.

“Because she likes it,” Harry said simply. He moved to the door and paused. “They need you, Severus. We all do.” 

Severus watched him smile, nod and then leave.

He knew Remus and Hermione needed him; he could feel it in his very soul. The true question was: did _he_ need _them_? During his research, he’d concluded that members of a pack did not need to be within constant proximity of one another, though that was not the optimal scenario. Their needs were satisfied with rituals during the weeks leading up to the full moon. However, Severus was not partial to rituals, having had his fair share of them to last him a lifetime—all of them with negative repercussions.

Could he live with the pair of them? They surely could not all share his chambers at school. If he accepted what they were offering, he would need to spend a great deal of time at Grimmauld Place. Plus there were expenses, careers, and a myriad of other things to discuss. There were just too many variables for his liking.

Severus stood, donned his travelling cloak and set out find his answers.

***

Remus was sitting on the threadbare sofa in the receiving parlour, watching Teddy play with a miniature toy dragon that Charlie Weasley had sent from Romania. It was the child’s favourite plaything, as evidenced by the teeth-marks on the wings and the copious amounts of drool dripping from the long tail. Occasionally, Teddy would look to his father, smile and offer him the dragon. Remus would just shake his head and encourage him to keep chewing on it. 

Remus should have been happy to see his son so well-adjusted after his mother’s death. He should have been thrilled to be living with a roof over his head, a meal in his and Teddy’s bellies, and the care and support of friends and loved ones. He should have been ecstatic that he’d finally claimed the two that were meant for him.

But he wasn’t. 

Instead, he ached—in his chest, in his heart, in his soul. Without Severus, there was nothing. Yes, Hermione came daily to check on him and Teddy, lavishing him with affection as much as he would let her. He felt her care and love for him, reciprocated with new, attentive and tender feelings. But his yearning and love for Severus went much deeper, as he had carried it far longer. Even if he only had Hermione, Remus would be incomplete. 

He had tried to speak to Severus on many occasions, only to be rebuffed by the outer wards to Severus’ rooms. McGonagall had refused to give him access, so Remus was left floundering. Owls returned unanswered. Hermione had had no luck either. In a fit of pique one night, she had suggested that Harry might be able to reach the surly bastard, but Remus didn’t know if that would be a wise decision; most of the issues between Severus and him were related to Harry. Merlin, he loved James and Lily’s son, he truly did, but he couldn’t help but feel threatened by Harry’s presence when it came to Severus.

Gods, he was a wreck.

Teddy crawled over and pulled himself up Remus’ trouser leg, balancing precariously while holding onto his father’s knees. “Wan’ Mum.”

“Mum?” Remus asked with a frown. He’d not heard him ask for Dora in many months. “Your mum is not here, pup.”

“Wan’ Mum. Mi Mum.” Teddy’s irritation was apparent.

Remus pulled him into his lap and cuddled him close. “Mi Mum? You mean—”

“Hermione,” drawled a most welcome voice. “The child wants Hermione.”

Teddy’s face brightened. “Mi Mum!”

Remus swallowed and turned to watch Severus make his way into the room and sit on the sofa next to him. “How did you know?”

“Potter expressed concern that Hermione was not dealing well in regards to Teddy calling her ‘Mum’.” 

“Harry visited you?” Of course he had; the young wizard’s scent lingered on Severus’ robes. 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Why is my relationship with Potter so threatening to you?”

Remus turned away, fighting the tears welling in his eyes. “You said you loved him.”

Severus reached over, cupped Remus’ face and turned it towards him. “I have spent most of my life protecting the boy. Am I not allowed to feel anything for someone I would have given my life to save?” Remus’ tears spilled over at that point, but the dark wizard wiped them away with his thumb. “I love Potter, yes. But I am not _in_ love with him, Remus.” 

“You’re not?” He sucked in a ragged breath. 

“No, you idiotic wolf,” Severus said with a long-suffering sigh. He released Remus’ face and sat back. “I am here, aren’t I?”

Remus gave him a tremulous smile. “Yes, you are.” He grabbed Severus hand and held it tightly. “Please stay?”

Severus hesitated, seeming to mull something over. “Tonight, I will. Tomorrow, however, we will all need to sit down and discuss this bond and pack mentality. I will not have my actions scrutinised by you, and I certainly won’t allow you to impress your will upon me as you did that morning. I recognise you as my Alpha—that much is clear—but I will not be cowed by you. Is that understood?”

The other werewolf nodded. “I’m sorry about that. It’s just that the bond was too new, too fragile. A Pygmy Puff taking an interest in your leg would’ve been perceived as a major threat by me.”

Severus snorted. “Thank Merlin for small favours that there wasn’t one around.” 

Remus nodded and threaded his fingers through Severus’ long ones. “I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered. He knew he looked like a bedraggled mess.

“Potter mentioned that you and Hermione are not getting on. Is there a problem?”

“No, not really,” he said, the flush of embarrassment creeping up his face. “Well... somewhat. She was constantly fussing over Teddy and me, and while I appreciate that on most days, I was not fit company at that point in time. I fear I may have been rather harsh in my treatment of her.”

Severus arched a brow. “You didn’t harm her, did you?”

“No! I would never touch her in anger. I was a bit terse with her on several occasions. Her friendship with Harry strained things between us. I took to blaming him for all my current ills—and before you tell me that was wrong of me: I know it was. As I said, I wasn’t fit company for anyone. I guess...” Remus sighed and tugged on his right earlobe. “She’s just not you.” He gave Severus a meaningful look.

“I see. And what makes me so unique?”

Remus tightened his fingers around Severus’. “I grew up with you, in essence. I’ve known you far longer. We know things about each other that Hermione would never be able to fathom, though through no fault of her own. I would rather not burden her with our colourful history, if it’s all the same to you.” 

Severus nodded. “A wise decision.”

“Plus, you are my safe harbour. I know that, if you’re in a room, I automatically gravitate towards you, like a beacon.”

“I’d rather not be compared to a lighthouse, thank you very much.”

“Ah, but you’re my guiding light.” Remus chuckled. “My—”

“Stop before I retch.”

“Retch!” Teddy mimicked. He offered Severus the soggy dragon. 

Severus pinched a dragon foot between his forefinger and thumb, took the toy and held it aloft and away from him, as if it were a Blast-Ended Skrewt. “You must really provide the brat with descent playthings, Lupin.”

“I’ll have you know Charlie Weasley sent that to Teddy from Romania. It’s his favourite. And he’s not a brat.”

“Brat!”

Severus’ mouth twitched, as if he were going to laugh. “See? Even he knows he’s one.”

“Stop,” Remus said in exasperation. “You’ll give him a complex.”

“With you as his father, I’m surprised if he doesn’t have one already.”

A rattling at the front door hushed Remus’ retort. Several moments later, a frizzy brown blur streaked past.

“Mi Mum!”

“Remus? Severus?”

Hermione quickly reappeared at the door. “Harry said that he’d talked to Severus.” She glanced at the latter, who crossed his arms and looked at her, waiting. “I thought you might come here.”

“Did you?” Severus rose and made his way over to Hermione. He brushed aside the long curls over her shoulder, his fingers stroking the now-scarred flesh. “You healed quite well.”

“She’s a strong witch, our Hermione.” Remus and Teddy joined them and let out a shuddering breath. He felt complete again, in the presence of those two wonderful beings.

“Wan’ Mum!” Teddy bent over in Remus’ arms to reach Hermione, who took him and cuddled him close.

Worry shone in her eyes. “It just happened. I didn’t encourage it,” she said softly.

Remus cupped her cheek. “You should’ve told me. Other than Dora, you’re the only person whom I’d like Teddy to consider his mother.”

Tears misted her eyes. “I tried last week, but you were quite surly that day. I didn’t want to press the issue, with you in that state.”

“I’m sorry, love.” Remus pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I was confused and hurting, and I took it out on you, which was unconscionable.” He caressed her claim mark in much the same manner Severus had. “Forgive me?”

She arched her neck, allowing him further access. “Nothing to forgive. I was not exactly the most understanding person at that point, either.”

As Remus continued to rub the scar, Severus leaned in and nuzzled her throat just above his fingers. Teddy took that moment to grab a healthy bunch of Severus’ hair and stuff it in his mouth.

“Teddy, no!” Remus chastised and retrieved the sopping strands. 

Severus grimaced. “Perhaps we can reacquaint ourselves, once young Lupin is slumbering.” 

As if in answer, Teddy plopped a drool-covered hand on Severus’ nose and giggled at his actions.

Everyone held their breath, wondering what Snape would do.

Severus gave Teddy a mock glare. “I know you wish for more playthings, brat, but my proboscis is not one of them.” He took Teddy’s hand off his nose with gentle fingers, kissed the palm quickly, let it go and straightened himself.

Teddy was obviously overjoyed. Remus was stunned and Hermione looked off-balance. 

Severus sneered. “Close your mouth, Lupin. You look like a dying fish.”

Remus shut his jaw with a snap. “Sorry. Seeing you out of your element has an effect on me.”

With a quick gland at Remus’ groin, Severus drawled, “I can see that.”

A visceral fire that had been banked the past few weeks leapt into a roaring flame within Remus, at the tone of his lover’s voice. “Yes, it’s been far too long.”

***

That evening, lying in the oversized bed, Remus and Hermione embraced Severus between them.

The day had been filled with questions, answers and a few quick snogs stolen here and there. Nothing was set in stone, but the most contentious issues had been worked through. They had made a list with three categories: Yes, No, and Maybe. Individual and combined desires, wants and needs were sorted accordingly. 

Since becoming afflicted with lycanthropy, Severus had had some difficulty handling or making certain potions—most notably ones containing silver. This hampered his ability to perform his teaching duties in an effective manner, and he’d conceded to this fact after much logical discussion with Hermione, while Remus looked on in amusement. 

Severus tentatively put forth that he would finish out the current year at Hogwarts, as well as look for a suitable and competent replacement, but it was one of those things they had shifted to the ‘Maybe’ category for now. As scientific research was his true passion, he would consider the long-standing request from the _Cura Te Ipsum_ potions journal to be a permanent contributor in order to supplement his income. 

Hermione was concentrating on her S.W.E.A.T. campaign and equal rights for all sentient beings, but she also planned to continue her research on the habits and traits of the werewolf culture, where there was a distinct lack of information. When not helping Pomfrey with Mediwitch duties, Luna Lovegood would assist her in this endeavour. Come January, Hermione would take the contraceptive and the Wolfsbane potion. That would be her first transformation, in addition to her being in heat, so extra caution would need to be taken in regards to her welfare. She normally took a Muggle contraceptive throughout the month, but it would be useless when she was transformed. The possibility of children was placed in the ‘Yes’ category, but all three agreed that it would be some time before that happened. 

Remus had just received a job offer from the Ministry as an Unspeakable. He had spied for Dumbledore during both Voldemort wars, and was used to keeping secrets, so he accepted with the caveat that his family, his pack came first. Since Kingsley Shacklebolt was the newly-elected Minister for Magic, Shacklebolt quickly disabused the Department of Mysteries of the notion that an Unspeakable couldn’t have a life outside of the Ministry, though he did advise that Remus fill the position on a part-time basis to begin with. Remus agreed, tentatively, that Harry posed no threat to either one of his mates and so put the idea of Harry and Luna visiting Grimmauld Place during full moon weeks into the ‘Maybe’ category. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Severus, Hermione or even Harry. It was that he didn’t quite fully trust himself yet.

Though he never voiced it, Remus admitted to only himself that he could not feasibly make it without Severus. He hadn’t been spinning a sentimental tale when he told Severus that the latter was the beacon in his life, cliché though it might have seemed. That was why Severus murdering Dumbledore had nearly killed Remus. All he had known at that point was that he had so staunchly supported Severus behind the scenes, especially to Harry and Sirius, and it appeared all for naught. Even Dora had not understood Remus’ vehement defence of someone she’d loathed. He’d never told her about his connection to Severus, thinking it better if she knew nothing of their past in light of their circumstances. Teddy and she were his main priorities, and telling Dora where his heart truly lay would only cause her unimaginable hurt. He might not have been exactly happy with his life, but he wasn’t about to be a bastard towards a woman who publicly acknowledged and loved him. Even he knew that was rare and precious. 

In the end, it had not mattered though; Dora was gone, Severus was steadfastly exonerated by Harry with help from Dumbledore’s Pensieve, and Remus was left alone with Teddy. When Hermione—suffering from the loss of her own lover—had thrown herself into working to bring equality to the Wizarding world, she had invited him to her first meeting, hoping he would be a positive influence and encourage others to join. It had strengthened their already solid bond of friendship into something more, something tangible that he had purposely ignored while she’d been in her youth. Severus’ appearance at the same meeting had been akin to _kismet_ , and Remus had known in that moment, it was his chance to set things right. 

Trailing his hand down Severus’ arm, Remus marvelled at how pale his lover’s skin was in the muted light filtering through the window. How long had he wished he had this sort of freedom to touch the surly wizard whenever he pleased? Nearly a lifetime, if he were honest. He smiled to himself when he watched the arm ripple with gooseflesh, black hairs standing slightly.

“If you continue to tease, you had best be prepared to pay the consequences,” Severus drawled sleepily. 

There was an answering snigger from Hermione on Severus’ other side. “That sounds like a promise, not a threat.”

“Perhaps the duality of the statement eludes you, Miss Granger.”

She stretched and arched her arse against Severus’ groin. “I think I’ve developed a secret fetish for you calling me ‘Miss Granger’.”

Severus’ right hand skimmed down her thigh. He lifted her leg, settled it back on his hip and dipped his nimble fingers in her quim. “Is that so? Who knew such a deviant witch sat in my class all those years.”

“I did,” Remus murmured. He was mesmerised by the thrusting movements of Severus’ fingers. “Let me taste her.”

Severus withdrew and offered his fingers, slick with her juices, to Remus, who promptly sucked them into his mouth, his tongue lapping up the heady delight as his groans filled the night air. Remus’ prick, already heavy with expectation, surged to a hardness that had him aching. 

Remus released Severus’ fingers to cup the man’s face. He rubbed his lips over Severus’, finally pressing to devour the thin mouth. “Doesn’t she taste divine?” Remus asked when they parted. 

Severus licked his lips. “I want more.”

Rising up on his elbows so he could see, Remus softly commanded, “Fuck her. I want to watch you fuck her.”

Both Hermione and Severus moaned at Remus’ quiet directive.

Hand on her waist, Severus pulled Hermione closer to his chest. His other hand dipped below to grasp his erection, stroking the length before rubbing the blunt tip along her slit. 

“Yes, please.” She whimpered.

Severus slowly slipped inside her depths until he was buried to the hilt. “Gods, you’re tight!” He began to pump shallowly, panting.

“She’s so warm inside, isn’t she?” Remus rumbled in Severus’ ear. He dragged his own hand down to Severus’ arse, loving the feel of flexing muscle as the man pushed in and out of Hermione. 

“Like an inferno.” Severus grunted and gave a particularly sharp thrust of his hips. 

Hermione cried out and clawed at the bed linens, then brought one of Remus’ hands to her core. “Feel us.”

Cupping her sex, he could feel each lunge of Severus’ hard prick, feel the wet heat of Hermione. Bloody hell, it was unlike anything he could imagine! He dipped his fingers under the hood of her labia and began stroking her clit in time with Severus’ thrusts. 

A heady moan from Severus made Remus’ prick jump, and he instinctively knew the other two were both close to achieving euphoric bliss. He withdrew his hand from Hermione—earning a disappointed sigh—and brought it back to grasp his own prick. With a whispered lubrication spell that simultaneously stretched tender tissue, he slicked Severus’ arse, causing the other wizard to yelp in surprise.

“Warn me before you do that again,” Severus said. 

Remus coated his prick with the same spell before pressing the head past Severus’ ring of muscles to seat himself fully in his arse. “Merlin, that’s good.” He gave a tentative push, seeing that it sent Severus deeper into Hermione’s core. 

“Gods, yes!” she hissed. “More, harder.”

Remus complied by withdrawing and slamming into Severus’ arse. Both his partners gasped in apparent pleasure at the sensation. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not this time. He’d been without either of them for weeks, and all the pent up emotions were spilling over. He swivelled his hips, angled his thrusts, and hopefully hitting that sweet spot inside Severus. 

The long drawn out groan several moments later indicated he finally struck home. Thrusting fast, Remus shoved into Severus. Each jolt sent a new wave of pleasure throughout his body. Hermione echoed Severus’ screams of ecstasy as they both tumbled over the precipice. Listening to their cries, Remus felt his balls draw up tight. He wailed his release, flooding Severus’ arse with his seed. 

All three panted breathlessly, clinging to one another. 

Severus eased Hermione’s leg down from his hip and stroked her thigh. “We didn’t harm you, did we?”

Hermione shook her head. “That was…” She laughed drunkenly. “I’m definitely not putting _that_ in the research book.” She looked over her shoulder at Severus and Remus. “It was indescribable.”

Remus slipped out of Severus with a groan. “I concur, though I imagine it will be magnified in several weeks’ time.” He gathered Severus close and laid his hand on Hermione’s waist. With a deep breath, he proposed, “We may need Luna and Harry’s help in January.”

Both Severus and Hermione stilled. “And why is that?” Severus ventured, turning to look at him.

Remus met his penetrating stare. “Teddy will need looking after and Harry _is_ his godfather. It only makes sense.”

Hermione rolled to her side and faced the two wizards. “What are you saying?”

“That he trusts Potter with the welfare of his brat, Miss Granger. I thought it was obvious.” 

She pinched Severus’ hip. “I did work that out for myself, thank you, Severus. But I wanted to hear it from Remus.”

Remus chuckled and laid his cheek against Severus’ head. “Yes, what Severus said, though Teddy is not a brat.”

“I still maintain that is open to debate.”

“It’s not.” Remus pressed a kiss on Severus’ temple and reached over to caress Hermione’s cheek. “Speaking of Teddy, I suggest we sleep. Since he went to bed early, he’ll awaken before dawn.”

Hermione turned her head and kissed Remus’ palm then buried her face against Severus’ chest. “Mmmh, I agree. A grumpy Hermione does not a good mummy substitute make.”

Remus tugged on her hair until she was looking at him again. “You’re not a substitute, Hermione. You’re as good as his mum, and any future siblings he has will have you as their mother. Get used to it,” he said gently.

“Do as he says, Hermione.” Severus yawned. “Arguing the finer points of parenting is lost on Lupin.”

She laughed softly and curled around Severus, her left arm draped over Remus’ waist. Soon after, her breathing evened out with the occasional snore. Severus quickly followed her example. 

Remus smiled once more to himself. “I love you both,” he whispered and joined them in contented slumber.

***

_Epilogue_

_Saturday – January 2nd, 1999_

 

Teddy firmly attached to her hip, Hermione opened the door to admit Harry and Luna to Grimmauld Place. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Teddy practically jumped from her arms to Harry’s. “ _Oof_!” Harry was not prepared to catch the youngster.

“He’s been asking for you all day,” she said with exasperation.

“It’s a great thing to be a godfather,” Luna said. “Teddy can call you ‘god’ for short.”

“Potter, a god?” Severus drawled coming up behind Hermione and grasping her rather forcefully around the waist. “I’d rather roast in hell.”

“Hell!” the child parroted.

“I give up,” Remus said mournfully after joining the group in the foyer. He slipped his arm around Severus possessively and caressed Hermione’s claim mark before giving Harry an uncertain smile. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Harry angled his head around Teddy’s bright green hair to nod. “So am I. I promise you won’t regret this.” He cautiously put his hand on Remus’ arm. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Of course he trusts you, Harry,” Luna said. “You tried on Sirius’ tea cosy when you were in the library last year. Everyone knows a person can’t resist wearing a tea cosy.”

Dead silence reigned in the hallway as Harry’s eyes widened comically. Even Teddy was quiet. 

Luna looked innocent. “What? I have a matching set that I wear as a bra when it’s too hot for any clothes. It has tassels that swing when I walk.”

“I wonder where Potter wore—”

“My my, look at the time,” Harry frantically interrupted Severus. “Where are you off to tonight, then?”

Severus smirked at the messy-haired wizard knowingly, but let the subject drop. “The Forest of Dean.”

Harry looked to Hermione, who was blushing profusely. “Known territory, right?”

She nodded and leaned into Severus, arching her neck, giving Remus full access. “It’ll be easy to set up perimeters and barrier spells since it’s so remote. Luna brought the last dose of modified Wolfsbane, so we should be safe.”

Remus, Severus and Hermione had previously agreed that this night of transformation would be better if they were all away from Grimmauld Place, especially given the particulars of this specific full moon month. And, given the way they were constantly touching each other, it was a wonder they were able to resist the mating heat this long. 

When Severus laid his forehead against Remus’ jaw and whispered, “We need to leave,” Harry got the impression the trio was losing their battle with their iron control. 

Luna, apparently sensing the same thing Harry had, quickly set her Mediwitch bag down on a side table and decanted three goblets of Wolfsbane potion. After the trio consumed their doses, she retrieved the cups. “Now, remember. Don’t wander too close to water; it’s freezing outside, and I don’t want to have to treat you all for pneumonia if you happen to fall in.”

“Yes, Mother.” Hermione gave her a teasing smile as she donned her travelling cloak. She then held up a large knapsack. “And before you ask, we all have a change of clothing.”

“Told you she would remember,” Harry muttered out of the side of his mouth to Luna.

“Well, that just means you won the bet, doesn’t it?”

Hermione paused. “What bet?”

Harry’s face turned crimson. “Never mind.”

Severus grinned wickedly. “Yes, do tell.”

Luna rolled her eyes. “Harry told me that Hermione would remember everything. He said she was always prepared when you three went camping. I said that she would ultimately forget something.”

“Oh? And what was at stake?” Remus asked curiously.

“Luna…” Harry pleaded desperately.

She ignored him and continued. “If Harry won, we would try out his favourite Tantric sex position, The Plumber. He stays in all day, but no one comes.”

Harry groaned in embarrassment.

Severus actually barked a laugh. “Potter, I suggest you keep this one.” He pointed to Luna.

Hermione asked the blonde, “And if you won?”

“He agreed to get a tattoo of a rooster on his—”

Her mouth was suddenly covered by Harry’s hand. “Don’t you three have somewhere you need to be?”

“Quite right,” Remus said through a peal of laughter. He gave Luna a wink, wrapped his arms around Severus and Hermione and then Disapparated.

After the hand was removed from her mouth, Luna took Teddy from Harry. “You owe me, Harry Potter.”

The confused wizard scratched his head as he followed her to the kitchen. “How’s that? You were telling them stuff that’s private!”

She shrugged and gave him a sultry look over her shoulder. “I win, by the way.”

“How do you know?”

She pointed at the side table with a grin. “Hermione forgot her knickers on purpose.”

***

Though the transformation had been excruciating, Hermione was ecstatic in her new state. The smells, the sights, the sounds… all magnified. Her skin didn’t itch anymore, and when she stretched, her body didn’t ache.

Freedom.

She broke into a full run the moment she was done shaking her fur-covered pelt. The trees whipped past her, the air frigid in her sensitive nostrils. It was like bursts of pure, unadulterated magic coursed through her bones to settle in her stomach. She traversed over the terrain, picking up on the other two scents following her. She laughed mentally, and hurried her pace, not wanting to give into the heat seeping throughout her loins just yet. If they wanted her, they would have to catch her.

And although she knew they would eventually capture her, close on her tail as they were, she had not a care in the world other than to be a part of her surroundings, of nature—of them. Sprinting through the dense copse of trees, she could feel the chilled winter air flow over her coat, and it made her feel alive as nothing else. 

That was what it meant to survive. To live. Life was a banquet of the senses, each one to be savoured. The more she devoured, the more she wanted.

But she also knew that the feast would be incomplete without the two wolves following her. Slowing, she panted out puffs of steamy breath, waiting on them.

When the full black and tawny-coloured wolves crested the ridge above her, they howled in unison, sending ripples along her spine until she was compelled to answer them. Obeying an urge deep within, she loped towards them to be greeted with enthusiastic licks and playful romping from both.

The moon high in the sky, light illuminated the trio below as primitive impulses took over, enhancing the already powerful bond between them. They loved often and with variation, never moving far from one another’s presence. In a lull between romps, Hermione laid her head on Moony’s belly while his own rested against Severus, all three observing their surroundings and each other. 

This was what ‘pack’ meant; it was solid and real. It was safe and represented home. It was the love and affection they all felt for each other.

It was family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those of you who followed, fav'd or commented on this fic!


End file.
